


What's the Point of Feeling(Blue)

by DarlingRin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Business AU, F/F, Modern AU, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin
Summary: Blue and Yellow are both in charge of a multi-million company simply called The Cluster. No one knows what they do, or what the company makes. All they know is that there used to be a third, Pink. They were the Diamonds and they were in love. But that was before, now they are only two. One is ready to bring the world down to its knees, making the country dependent on them and them alone. The other in constant mourning, no amount of time could heal that wound.A story of loss and love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, you are free to imagine the characters as humans are in the original forms(with heights to that of normal humans). The choice is yours. Also, it's safe to say that I own none of this characters.

They were celebrating. The deal that they had been pursuing for months had finally come to a close. They could finally open a branch office in Beach City. So tonight, the three women finally got a chance to relax. They went to a restaurant reserved for company victories only. There was no one else there save the staff, who for good reason avoided the trio all together. It was in these rare moments that Yellow openly displayed her affections. A hand resting on the thigh of another, a gentle caress here and there and if she dared to go further a kiss. Both Blue and Pink knew that the Yellow had to be in a very good mood to break her own code of ethics. But this wasn’t a business meeting or strategy planning. This was a celebration and the two knew when to take these small victories.

  
  


The matter of their relationship wasn’t hidden from public view, quite the contrary, everyone knew about the diamonds. Pink and Blue wanted to be open about the love they had, damned be the consequences. To them there was no shame in loving more than one person. It was Yellow who had first opposed the idea. She believed(with good reason) that the nature of their relationship would bring bad publicity to the company, a company that was in its infancy. It wasn’t until she was drunk one night that she agreed to disclose the nature of their relationship. When asked why the sudden change of heart the answer was simple, “There is no such thing as bad publicity.”

  
  


But the real reason(the truth you wouldn’t dare hear her speak) was that she hated seeing Blue and Pink so miserable.

  
  


With a number of emails and phone calls they kept getting, Blue used to joke and say that the media was to be their fourth. The three women were doing interviews, talks shows, radio appearances, all asking the same question. Why?

  
  


Yellow would dismiss the question with a wave of her hand and a single sentence, “I don’t see you treating the family from Sister Wives this way.”

  
  


Blue with her soft voice and sad eyes tried her best to explain what their relationship was. That yes, in the beginning, it was scary and confusing but at the end of the day, they still loved each other. That answer did not bode well from many shows, who wanted something more gritty to boost ratings. When inappropriate questions were asked, Blue would change. Gone was the sweet women trying to help the public understand, she was replaced by a cold and calculating woman. One, who was not ashamed to leave television personalities crying in their seats. 

  
  


The only one who seemed to remain charismatic with the crowd was Pink. She knew exactly what to say, when to laugh and when to cry. The people were like putty in her hand. The crowd listened with rapt attention as she told her side of the story and all the little things she loved about Yellow and Blue. She told stories about a very formidable woman(Yellow)who would be reduced to a bumbling fool when they had first met. Or how when no one was looking Blue would sing to the fishes they kept in the apartment. It seemed like Pink was the one to win the people.

  
  


While all the interviews were taking place, business was booming back at the office. People invested out of sheer curiosity. They wanted to see how far this company and relationship could last. None of them were expecting the Cluster to grow as big as it did. It spread to multiple cities, making people dependent on what they offered. Some people would dare to say that it was a colonization of sorts.

  
  


The Beach City branch was to be Pink’s first of many new expansions. She was nervous, excited, she couldn’t wait to bring the Cluster to the people of Beach City.

  
  


“So, have you decided on what you are going to call your branch?” Yellow took a sip of wine, waiting for a reply.

  
  


Each branch of the company had its own nickname, given to the one in charge of it. Yellow worked from the home office, so in its own fitting way, she called it Homeworld. Blue, with her dark sense of humor no one seemed to understand, called her branch The Zoo.

  
  


“Now don’t judge, I’ve given this a lot of thought.”

  
  


“We wouldn’t dream of it, wouldn’t we Yellow?” Blue turned to the other women looking for confirmation. The only response she got was a head nod and a mumbled “Yes dear.”

  
  


“I am going to call my branch, The Kindergarten.” 

  
  


“That certainly has character!” Blue gave Pink a kiss, then she made sure to do the same to Yellow(the former didn’t like to be excluded)

  
  


“And what is it that you wish to import to the citizens of Beach City?”

  
  


“The answer is simple my loves. I will teach them about the Cluster and what we hope to achieve, together.” Pink smiled that radiant smile, the very one that got Yellow to agree to the first date. That same smile that got Blue to get shit faced drunk, just to see how she would act.

  
  


The rest of the night was spent in the apartment the three women called home. They stayed up late watching I Love Lucy(Pink’s favorite), cuddling as close as they possibly could. In between commercial breaks small talk was made.

  
  


“Have you packed yet?”

 

                            “Of course I have, Yellow, who do you take me for?”

  
  


                                                                            “Have you picked out an assistant?”

  
  


“Yes Blue, her name is Rose. She’s from Homeworld.”

  
  


                                                                    “Oh, I’ve heard of her. She works wonders in HR, you’ve made a good choice.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

When the marathon finally ended it was close to one in the morning. Pink had forgotten that she had an early day tomorrow. She had her flight to Beach City at nine. From the airport, she would be taken to her new residence where she would be staying until the Kindergarten branch could run on its own. Blue had trained her second, Holly-Blue to take her place when she wanted to return to Homeworld. Soon Rose would do the same for Pink.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The day of departure brought with it a tearful goodbye from Blue, who covered Pink’s face in gentle kisses. Yellow’s goodbye was more formal than anything else, Pink had to force the taller women to kiss her goodbye. She could have sworn that Yellow was smirking after.

  
  


“I’ll call you as soon as I am settled.”

  
  


That would be the last time that the three of them would be together.

  
  


~~~~~6 Months Later~~~~~

  
  


Pink, in the past six months, had made the Kindergarten Office something to be proud of. The staff seemed to be happy and the people of the city had accepted both her and the company. Sales and productivity were up, Homeworld was beyond pleased. Although their conference calls were curt and to the point, Pink knew that Yellow missed her something terrible. Blue on the other hand had no trouble voicing her longing for the younger Branch manager. Each call was ended with “I love you’s” and “Be safe”.

  
  


Today was a special day for Pink and the others. For the first time in six months, she would be going back to home. They three were finally going to be reunited. Pink had been training Rose to manage the affairs while she was away, today her training would be put to the test.

  
  


“Alright Rose, it’s your time to shine! You have my number in case anything happens but I know it won’t. I gave Jasper the day off, lord knows why Yellow gave me a bodyguard but I won’t be needing her where I’m going.”

  
  


“Don’t worry about a thing, Beach City is in good hands.”

  
  


“Oh, Rose you have been a treasure these past six months. Don’t work too hard now, I’m sure Mr.Universe has plans for you.”

  
  


Rose blushed at the mention of her boyfriend's name. The young musician had come to the office either to bring Rose lunch or just to spend time with her. Pink had offered him a job so that he could actually be paid for the work he does when he visits. He declined, he didn’t want to put his music on the back burner. He still helped around the office whenever he was able.

 

“He has a surprise for me. That’s all I know.”

  
  


“Well if it is from him then it’s going to be grand. I’ll see you soon Rose.” The head of the Beach City branch walked down the halls of her office for the final time, her white sundress trailing slightly behind.

  
  


~~~~~HomeWorld~~~~~

  
  


“Where is she? She should have been here by now.” Yellow paced up and down the hallway of the airport. The flight from the Kindergarten to Homeworld was two hours at most. There was no reason for this lateness.

  
  


“Maybe there were bad weather conditions in Beach City.” Blue offered weakly, trying to calm the storm that was slowly rising.

  
  


“Conditions were favorable!” Yellow snapped the worry finally getting to her.

  
  


Blue hated when people yelled.It made her flinch, remember things better left forgotten. Seeing her partner so upset Yellow tried to calm down. 

  
  


“I’m sorry Blue, I didn’t mean to shout….It’s just that she should have been here by now.”

  
  


“I know my love, I know.” Blue held the taller women in her arms, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. There was nothing else to do but wait.

  
  


Hours passed and Yellow threatened to shut down the airport if Pink was there in the next hour. Blue went from gentle and understanding to cold stone bitch in a matter of seconds. She had said something to the staff that had rendered them unable to speak and deathly pale. Another hour went by and still nothing. Yellow was about to commanderie a plane when an officer approached them. His face grim.

  
  
“Ladies, I’m sorry to inform you that there has been an accident.”


	2. Denial

“What do you mean accident?” Yellow snarled, walking up to the officer the way the lion stalks its prey, with slow and dangerous steps.

  
  


Blue was in shock, she felt the air knocked out of her lungs; she couldn’t breathe. Yellow, she needed Yellow. When she took a step forward it felt as though the world was spinning. Blue called out to her partner, but the words held no power, no depth. Yellow was beyond reaching.

  
  


“Ma’am, I know this a lot to take in. Please just come down to the station and we can go over what we know.” The officer tried to place a comforting hand on the shoulders of the CEO. That was a mistake.

  
  


Grabbing his hand, Yellow broke his wrist in one swift and fluid motion. “Do not touch me! Do not speak lies to me! Where is Pink!”

  
  


The sound of the officers screams brought Blue back to reality. Grabbing Yellow by the arm she put herself in between the officer and her lover. “Hurting him won’t do anything. I doubt the police here can find her. Yellow, let’s just go to Beach City.”

  
  


The other woman was seething, rage was taking control. She needed logic, reason, something tangible and Blue had offered it to her.

  
  


“You’re right. What does he know? He’s just a sad excuse for a man. You there!” She yelled at the attendant that was too terrified to move, “Have someone ready my plane!”

  
  


The poor attendant ran, fear of being on the receiving end of Yellow’s unwanted affections gave him godly speed. Yellow took the following moments for herself to reign in the anger. When she finally composed herself Yellow noticed Blue. The white-haired women had tried to stay strong in front of someone who wasn’t Yellow or Pink, but it was taking a toll on her. She was trembling like a kitten left out in the rain.

  
  


“It’s alright Blue, they don’t know what they are talking about. Pink is probably lost after helping a hippie or something.” Yellow spoke with a tenderness that was only reserved for only two people, and it would seem that one was missing. 

  
  


“Ma’am, I advise against leaving.” The officer finally found his voice, although he stood a good distance away. He didn’t want to lose the other wrist.

  
  


“And why shouldn’t we?” Blue’s voice was cold, if it could that very same voice could turn blood into ice.

  
  


“There was an accident, but the people over at Beach City haven’t found a body…..You need to come down to the station.” The poor officer grunted through bouts of pain, doing his job nonetheless.

  
  


“You’re telling me that our wife is missing, and instead of going to find her you want us to go with you! You must have lost your mind when you filled your body with confections!” This time it was Blue who snapped, leaving the safety of Yellows arms to stare down a man, who was quite frankly about to piss himself.

  
  


“It’s not his fault, we have a few questions for you.” An accented voice filled the air, a voice the diamonds knew well.

  
  


“Garnet, this is not the time for another surprise inspection,” Yellow spoke through clenched teeth as a woman dressed in a suit came forward, a badge resting on her belt.

  
  


“Believe me, this wasn’t how I pictured my night going. But a missing Diamond made the higher ups want answers, so here I am.” Garnet didn’t bother to remove her glasses nor did she request the Diamonds to follow. She just assumed that they would, and they did.

  
  


When the company first rose to the top many people become weary, they become too powerful too fast. So the FBI sent a small team to randomly inspect the company at any given time. Over the years Garnet had become a frequent guest at the Cluster, she even had a parking spot.

  
  


Yellow drove behind Garnet, her mind torn between anger and worry. Blue was silently crying in the passenger seat. Her face was covered by her white hair, but Yellow had her feeling that her eyes were heavy with tears. Blue, for some odd reason, was called the tearful goddess(Pink started the name). When they came to a stop at the light Yellow placed her hand over Blue’s, giving her a gentle squeeze.

 

“Don’t worry Blue, we’ll find her.” Yellow brought her partner’s hand to her lips, the kiss was the only thing she could give. She hated it.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The police station was alive with chatter, people were being pilfered in and out. Garnet led the Diamonds into an interrogation room, it was the only open space that was available.

  
  


“These questions...do they need to be asked in the presence of our lawyer?” Yellow looked at the dingy room before sitting down, disdain showed on her face as clear as day.

  
  


“Relax, your girl is missing and we aim to find her. Help us to help you.”

  
  
  


“What do you want to know? You practically know everything already.” Blue wanted to find Pink as much as anyone but what else could Garnett possibly need to know.

  
  


“It’s simple when was the last time you spoke to her? In the last six months had she mentioned any trouble in the office?”

  
  


And so began the listless line of questioning, what the Diamonds knew did nothing to help the case. It was logical for the company to have enemies when you rise to top you're bound to make people angry. When Garnet finished her questions she let the Diamonds go, she told them to go home and rest. Her exact words were “You look like shit.”

  
  


“We aren’t going home! We are going to find Pink! Something you are obviously failing at!” Yellow knew that her plane was waiting for them back at the airport, she could take Blue and be at Beach City come morning.

  
  


“I wouldn’t if I were you. Leaving the City could point you as a suspect regardless of your intentions. Now go home, and let us do our jobs.” Garnet waved them off, busying herself with her work. She knew the Diamonds would heed her warning, as much as they hated it.

  
  


Yellow was on the verge of another rampage, her blood was boiling to the point the vessel might pop. It was Blue that became the calming center. She placed a hand on the small of Yellow’s back, momentarily putting a stop to the women’s blood lust.

  
  


“We’ll leave but if you keep any information from us, you will live to regret it.” Blue’s cold voice turned soft when her gaze shifted to Yellow.

  
  


Garnet watched the two women leave, a chill running down her spine. Yellow wasn’t the hard to deal with, she made her anger known. Pink was like a parent who said nothing but looked disappointed. The real threat was Blue. She wouldn’t raise her voice, wouldn’t slam fist on tables. All she did was speak and the threat felt. Picking up the phone Garnet placed a call. She had a job to do and she would be damned if she let the words of another woman get to her.

  
  


“Pearl, tell me what you’ve found.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Blue drove herself and Yellow home, not trusting the former to abide by the rules of the road. The CEO of Homeworld did not sit silently in the car, she cursed all the god she knew. She promised to several types of hell if Pink was not found by the next morning.

  
  


“Blue, I don’t trust Garnet and her colleagues. They couldn’t find a serial killer if a murder was being committed right in front of them.”

  
  


“I know my love, you’ve made that clear several times already. What do you suppose we do?” Blue kept her eyes on the road as she drove, every so often her hands would clench the wheel in frustration. She couldn’t be the crying wife any longer, and the denial wasn’t helping.  _ This is some cruel trick. Some competitor or other just wants to get back at us, that’s all. _

  
  


“We have our people in the Kindergarten, that Rose women. We contact her first thing in the morning. Anything she tells Garnet, she will tell us.”

  
  


Blue murmured her agreement as she pulled into the driveway of their apartment. The walk from the driveway to the apartment was made in silence. Both women were thinking of the day's events, they could not believe it to be true. Once they were in safely behind closed doors did they allow themselves to truly decompress. Blue pressed her head against Yellow’s back as sobs shook her body. She held on tightly to the back of Yellow’s jacket like it was the only thing keeping her grounded.

  
  


“Yellow, what if something really did happen? My mind keeps playing the worst case scenarios! We should have gone to pick her up, we should have been there! We should have..”

  
  


Blue’s words were cut off as Yellow swiftly turned around and embraced the other women, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

  
  


“I know!” the shout echoed off the walls of the apartment, the place felt empty, hollow even. When Yellow spoke again it was a mere whisper, “I know.”

  
  


The two didn’t move from the entryway, they just stood there in each other’s arms. If they moved everything would come rushing back. There would be reporters lurking outside their door come morning. The questions would be insensitive, all to goad Blue and Yellow. For now, at least they had this one moment.

  
  


“Yellow, could I sleep in your room?” Blue sounded like a child being plagued by bad dreams. The thought of sharing a bed with another could keep those dreams at bay.

  
  


At some point in any relationship once the partners move in together it is customary that they share a room. Even with the relationship the Diamonds found themselves, Blue thought that they would all share a room. Yellow who saw the appeal in sharing a room also saw the problems that could occur. If there was an argument amongst them, they would need a separate place to cool off. Or in Yellow’s case, there were some days where she just wanted her own space. Pink was against the separate room idea at first, she said it would put barriers in the relationship. Blue thought Yellow was still uncomfortable with the idea of being with two people at once.

  
  


To prove to the others that having a single room could do more harm than good, Yellow rented a one room bedroom apartment for a month. She would later admit that in the beginning, it was nice, the closeness was something that she reveled in. But as she had said problems had begun to arise. Pink would have her music playing too loud while the others were trying to work. Blue left the windows opened when it rained, letting water in. And Yellow always took calls in the bedroom, preventing the others from going to bed. One the one month trial came to an end Pink felt devastated. She thought that the three of them could do anything together. If they couldn’t live together how can they move forward together? 

  
  


When Yellow heard this she laughed. As hard as she tried to stop she just couldn’t help it. She told Pink to stop being over dramatic, that couples no matter what type of relationship needed space. Later on, Yellow had taken the two to an apartment complex and handed them the keys. There was no welcome home or grand tour, it was just the key and a smile. The entire complex was theirs. The adjustment period was rather quick, the three fell into a comfortable routine. Most nights were spent in Yellow’s room(she somehow got a better bed than the other two) and all was right with the world. 

  
  


“Of course you can stay with me Blue. I’d rather you did.” The two went to Yellow’s room, which was more like her office. It was organized to the letter, not a single thing out of place. Everything had a place in life, that was Yellow’s motto.

  
  


The two quickly undressed and slipped beneath the covers. This time is was Blue who held her partner as sleep comes for them. It wasn’t a peaceful night, for from it. Their dreams were all of Pink but when they reached out for her, she would disappear. When Yellow did manage to get some sleep her phone went off. The ring of “Who let the Dog’s Out” belonged to one person and one person only, Garnet. Yellow jumped out of bed to grab the phone, taking back the curses to the Gods. In its stead she offered prayers. Hoping that Pink was okay.

  
  


“Where is she!”

  
  
“Come to the station, we found her but….just get down her.”  Garnet hung up leaving the ring from a closed line to echo in Yellows ear. The room was so quiet that Blue heard all that was spoken. In that moment their worst fears were realized. Something terrible had happened to their beloved Pink Diamond.


	3. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interludes serve as a story builder. You get to see the Diamonds before they become the powerhouses of their industry. Each main chapter would be followed by an interlude or two. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day encounter

Pink was late and she was never late, she was the quite the opposite in fact. She was always early, helping students before classes had started. She was known as the ‘Angel on Campus’, always helping no matter the circumstance. For her to be late something disastrous must have happened, or so one would think. She was late for a very simple reason, the rain. Now, this wasn’t some light shower that she could walk through with leisure. No, what stopped the angel was a downpour of rain that flooded the very streets. Pink was determined to get to class regardless if her hair was soaked and make-up runny.

  
  


The area in which Pink lived was a small town ways off from campus. She didn’t mind the travel, the area was lush and full of greenery. The apartment complex she lived in had a garden on the roof, it was a place where Pink spent most of her time. Happy with her out Pink finally set off for class. Making her way to the elevator Pink caught sight of a lone figure staring out of the hallway window. She had seen this person before, this woman was a neighbor. Her long white hair and sorrowful eyes had long since been a fascination to Pink(whose own hair was not a normal shade but a soft pink, thus the name). The two never spoke, never shared the elevator, all that was ever exchanged was a curt nod in passing.

  
  


Now Pink had her chance, a moment to be shared with just the two of them. Steeling her nerves Pink walked over to the gloomy women, her mind made up.

  
  


“Why do you do that?”

  
  


“Do what?” The woman's voice had an accent Pink couldn’t place but nevertheless, she found it captivating.

  
  


“Stand here watching the rain. I’ve seen you around campus, stay any longer and you’ll be late.”

  
  


“On days like this, it’s better to stay in. Let the rain lull you to sleep.” The mysterious women finally turned her gaze from the window to Pink. “The teachings will always be there, but the rain, it last but for a moment.”

  
  


Pink was transfixed. Her time was always spent in the company of others, she never truly had time to observe the world around her. So she stood by the women who was proving to be far more interesting than any lecture; watching the rain fall. Damned be the class and it’s professor, today she would finally take in the world.

  
  


“Wouldn’t it be bad if you fell asleep in the hall?”

  
  


“You’re right, my apartment is over there.” The white haired women pointed to an open door where the sound of the rain was more prominent.

  
  


“You’ve left the door open! Someone could have walked right in!” Without a second thought, Pink grabbed the women by the hand, leading her into her own home. The apartment was cool and had a calm feel to the atmosphere, the rain also added to the calm demeanor. There was ample room for movement, the furniture was spread quite nicely around the home. On the far side wall on a lone dresser was a tank filled with various aquatic plants and a blue Betta.

  
  


“You have a lovely home...Oh look you have a pet!” Pink watched as the fish swum in between plants. She thought he was showing off his underwater mobility. 

  
  


The white haired women watched as her new guest made small talk here and there. No one had bothered to speak to her before and she never bothered to know others. Yet here someone was clearly making herself at home.

  
  


“You know I never caught your name. Mine is Pink.”

  
  
The mysterious woman smiled for the first time that day, “My name is Blue.”


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit get's real guys. Descriptions of rape towards the middle, skip if it's not your cup of tea.

Placing the phone down, Garnet rubbed her face. The storm that was the Diamonds was about to come in. They would demand a report, pictures, any and all information regarding the case. They would make the lives of everyone at the station hell in order to get what they want. But the damndest thing is, Garnet wouldn’t mind giving all that she knew. 

 

_ I am too tired for all this. _

  
  


When Pearl called this morning she had a feeling that shit would hit the fan. Nothing looked good, in fact this was one of the worst cases she’s ever worked.

  
  


_ “Garnet, whoever did this was cruel….I can’t look anymore.” _

  
  


Pearl was actually crying on the other line. When it came to cases Pearl was a professional to the letter. For something to make her cry….It had to be bad. Garnet asked for the pictures before she gave Pearl the rest of the day off. She knew that mysterious women would keep her city operative safe.

  
  


“Now to prepare myself for the Diamonds.”

  
  


~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~

  
  


Blue and Yellow bypassed all officers in the station, their eyes were on Garnet only. Blue looked the part of a woman in mourning, her white hair was covered by a silk scarf. It looked like she was crying again, the scarf was an attempt to hide her puffy eyes. Yellow...Now Yellow, she looked like a regular person, that said something. For her to be dressed in jeans meant that she was worn down and tired. To her it was important to dress the part she was meant for. Her suits made men jealous and women lust for her. So this jean and jacket combo through Garnet off completely.

  
  


The diamonds looked like they were ready to collapse. Pink was gone for a day and it already took a tremendous toll on them. What Garnet had to say would only make things worse for them, but it had to be done.

  
  


“Where is she, Garnet?” Despite teary eyes, Blue spoke with a deadly venom in her voice.

  
  


“She...She was found in the Temple by the beach.”

  
  


“What was she doing there?” The question was pointless, the trio knew this. They wanted to truth but at the same time they couldn’t bare the thought of it.

  
  


“She was found at the altar. Rope burns were present around her wrist and ankles, deep lacerations on the thighs and neck. Forensics say….they say that she was raped before death. I’m so sorry.” There was no easy way to go about this, no way to sugar coat it. It was best to handle this situation like a bandaid and rip it right off.

  
  


Blue paled to the point where the agent thought she would faint. The sorrowful goddess held fast to Yellow’s arm while her other hand covered her mouth. Yellow looked like she was going to be sick, her hands that were resting on the table had begun to shake.

  
  


“Pictures.” Yellow forced the word through clenched teeth.

  
  


“What?” Garnet knew this would happen but it still surprised her to hear those words. But she had hoped that after the description they wouldn’t asked.

  
  


“I know you have pictures on file. Garnet, please, I want to see my wife.”

  
  


To hear Yellow say please or humble herself in anyway made Garnet uncomfortable. The CEO of homeworld humbled herself to no man. Yet when it came to her partners she would tear the world apart or fall to her knees and beg. Handing them the file, Garnet gave them one final warning.

  
  


“You won’t be able to unsee that. Once you open it there is no going back.”

  
  


“She’s gone, there is no place left for us to go back to.” Blue stood closer to Yellow was they looked through the contents of the folder.

  
  


The more they read the more tears slid down their faces. When they finished reading the two just held each other. They didn’t care that they were in police station or that many eyes were watching with a sick fascination. Blue had buried her face in Yellow’s chest, while the former let her tears fall on the silk scarf.

  
  


Garnet had the others give the Diamonds some space. The entire situation before she was something she never wanted to see. Yes, she may not like the Diamonds but she never wanted them to come to harm. She would give them this time and then after she would help find who do this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“I can’t believe she is gone! Who would take her from us?” Blue didn’t care who heard her. The pain she felt was insurmountable. Someone had ripped a piece out a piece of her heart, her soul. She would never get it back.

  
  


Yellow didn’t say anything, she couldn’t bring the words to leave her mouth. The thoughts of this being a cruel dream seemed to grow more appealing by the second.

  
  


“We need to go to Beach City….We need to go to her.” That’s all Yellow could bring herself to say, all she could say.

  
  


The two women needed many things in that moment. They needed to see Pink, they needed each other and they needed to find the person who did this. They were a mess of emotions, the images of Pink still fresh in their mind. Yellow couldn’t keep it together anymore, she held Blue close to her and wept in her hair. Pink was such an amazing person, everyone felt drawn to her. But Blue and Yellow were the only ones to know her dreams and fears, to know her intimately. It was a true blessing.

  
  


Blue did nothing but to continued to cry. She had met Pink first, they had a closer relationship. Yellow understood what it meant and was not jealous by it at all. Her own relationship with Pink was something that Blue couldn’t fully comprehend. But they loved each other, in their own way. Yellow justed hoped that the women she held did not crumble and drift away. Without Blue, Yellow would truly be lost.

  
  


Garnet took the Diamonds home and stayed with them a bit. They looked like sheep without a shepherd, lost. Garnet had never seen them like this, they was no anger. The pain was suffocating them. 

  
  


“We’ll bring her back so you can give her a proper send-off.”

  
  


“No, don’t touch her.” Yellow’s voice held no fire no life. She let Blue cradle her head close to the other woman's chest. “Pink loved that city, it’s oceans and that Temple. That’s where she would want to rest.”

  
  


“As long as we visit she should never feel alone.” Blue’s voice was hoarse from all the crying.

  
  


“Alright, I’ll have everything ready by tomorrow...Just...Just take it easy until tomorrow.” The agent left the women to their own devices. Hopefully they could last one more day.

  
  


~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

  
  


“Yellow, I ...I don’t think I can do this. The pictures were…” Blue couldn’t bare to finish the thought.

  
  


“Don’t worry Blue, I’m with you and you’re with me. We will be okay.” They continued to pack in silence. Occasionally they would brush up against each other, they needed the contact. When they opened the door to leave they were met by Garnet who had a coffee in each hand.

  
  


“I didn’t know you quite the force to be a maid.” Yellow’s quip was forced, the snarkiness wasn’t there.

  
  


“You look like shit, someone has to wipe you up.” The officer knew what the CEO was trying to do, she was trying to return to a sense of normalcy.

  
  


~~~~~Beach City~~~~~

  
  


The duo arrived at Beach City around mid-afternoon, the terminal was swamped by reporters. This was were Blue and Yellow became the heartless Queens of the business world. Through her veil, Blue glared daggers at reporters and silenced all those who attempted to ask questions. Yellow on the other hand was very vocal about her displeasure. She openly threatened those who got too close to Blue. And when questions were asked she shot back with sarcasm. One reporter dared to imply that both remaining Diamonds had something to do with Pinks death. That made the reporter a prime target for the wrath of the Diamonds.

  
  


“You dare accuse us of harming our wife? You, who would could not grasp the basic’s of our relationship, who accused of a sinning for the simple fact that we loved more than one person! How dare you accuse us of this, you dream about having what we have!” Blue bared her teeth at the reporter, making the poor women tremble.

  
  


Yellow held onto Blue, knowing that if she got free the reporter would be dead. “If you are smart and I doubt you are, I would leave. This is a family matter and will be handled as such. So please just let us grieve.” 

  
  


Again Yellow showed vulnerability to someone other than Blue. The crowd dispersed,  regretting their actions as they left.

  
  


Rose was waiting for them at the apartment the Diamonds shared. She had been crying too, Greg had accompanied her for moral support. “My Diamonds, I wish we were meeting on better terms. I took the time to get a hotel room for you...in case staying here was to much.”

  
  


Ever caring, ever gentle, Rose was just as Pink had described her. It was one of the reason’s she was chosen to be the second in command.

  
  


“Thank you, Rose. We will be keeping the hotel open for now. Tonight we are going to see her, for now keep the office in order.” Blue dismissed the younger women, leaving her and Yellow in a room full of mementos.

  
  


This apartment like the others had three rooms but a touch more of Pink then anyone else. Pictures of them from various trips covered the shelves and walls. Their wedding portrait hung as the centerpiece in the living room. That was something they would never forget, it was the best day of their life. Blue and  Pink made the women envious with their dresses and Yellow made the men look away in shame with her suit. Yellow actually smiled in that photo, a rare thing.

  
  


Blue touched the frame, replaying that day in her mind over and over again. She would give anything to go back to that day. “She was so happy that you smiled. Something so small, yet it made her whole day.”

  
  


Yellow stood beside the other women, curious to hear the other side of the wedding story.

“Really, it was such a small thing, I honestly thought the flower arrangements got to her.”

  
  


Blue laughed, the flowers did get to her. “It did, but your smile made up for all that. She was afraid that you didn’t love us as much as we did you.”

  
  


“What a foolish thing to be afraid of, you two or the only people I care for.” Yellow’s voice cracked at the end and she started to cry. This time it was Blue’s turn to comfort the other women. She held the taller women as she cried.

  
  


Blue never saw Yellow like this, the other women was always in control. Her emotions never showed(unlike Blue, who allowed her’s to show constantly.), everything for Yellow was organized and filed. Her feelings were always filed away, to be taken, used and returned upon convenience. But everyone had their breaking points and the death of a spouse was one of them. 

  
  


“Yellow, I love you...I will always love you. Never forget that.”

  
  


Yellow held onto Blue as if she were the only life line Yellow had left. She almost tore the sleeve of Blue’s dress with the pressure of her hold. “Blue, I love you! Please don’t leave me, I love you. Don’t leave me?”

  
  


There it was, the insecurity that Yellow tried so hard to hide. Pink held them together, she was with Blue before Yellow made her appearance. Yes they loved each other but they didn’t know if it was a love that would last without Pink.

  
  


“I won’t leave darling, I’ll never leave.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The mortician was ready and waiting, he knew about the Diamonds and what to expect. Pearl was there too, to give answers that the man would not be able to give. Blue and Yellow arrived right and time and didn’t bother to look at the portly man in front of them. Instead Yellow focused her gaze solely on Pearl.

  
  


“You’re Garnet’s lackey, Pearl?” even with tired eyes and bones that weakened with every step, Yellow still had a way to make people feel small.

  
  


“Follow us.” Pearl didn’t have time for quips and she didn’t care for Yellow’s odd coping mechanism. 

  
  


When they reached the doors that led into the actually morgue neither women could bring themselves to move. They wanted to see Pink, god how they wanted to see her. But going through that door meant coming to terms with the fact that she was gone forever. It was something they might not be able to face.

  
  


“We have to go to her Yellow, she’s right there and she is waiting for us.” Blue’s hands trembled on the metal door, she body was devoid of strength.

  
  


Grabbing her spouse’s hand Yellow pushed past the door. “Let’s not keep her waiting then.”

  
  


It’s one thing to read the reports and see pictures, but to be in the room with someone who had passed...That was something else entirely. Pink looked so peaceful as if she were resting, not dead. But the marks around her neck ruined that image. Blue and Yellow looked on in horror. They had never seen their love so pale. 

  
  
Pearl and the portly man stood in the corner, allowing the others to process the situation. As Pearl continued to watch she realized that the two women began to distance themselves. Their grief taking on two very opposite forms. Blue seemed to retreat into herself, letting her tears over run her eyes. Yellow seemed to be calculating something, formulating a plan of some kind. Whatever was happening Pearl knew one thing, if they continued this way their grief would destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make an interlude of fluff to help cope with this chapter.


	5. Interlude ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the trio came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter offends anyone in a polyamorous relationship please let me know. I tried to write this the best I could but I am flying blind. I think I did okay. Enjoy.

Blue and Pink have been dating for months now, much to the surprise to everyone on campus. No one could come up with a logical reason for this development, no one knew what Pink saw in the white haired goddess. And Pink was not inclined to give them an answer. For now, the couple ignored the stares and the whispers as they enjoyed the warm spring day. They rested on the quad, using the nearest tree as a natural shade. Pink laid with her head in Blue’s lap, laughing as the former tried to feed her grapes.

  
  


“Keep laughing dearest, soon all the food will go to the squirrels.” Pulling the other women down, Pink gave Blue a deep kiss, washing away all doubt. When they broke apart Blue was left breathless and smiling.

  
  


“I love you too,” Blue whispered into Pink's lips.

  
  


The two would have continued the little contest of who loved who more but the courtyard seemed to come alive with energy. Curious to see what had the students all abuzz both Blue and Pink wondered the quad. They noticed that everyone was avoiding a single person, someone that Pink had only heard of.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Yellow did not have time for chit-chat nor did she have time to make friends. All she cared for was her status, she wanted to be the best, and she was. Whenever she caught people staring she would glare at them, making them run away in fear. This one person, however, didn’t seem to run at all, she just kept staring.

  
  


_ And here I thought that I could enjoy a quiet lunch outside.  _

  
  


Pink watched the blonde go by and felt drawn to her. The energy the other women emitted was intoxicating. The blonde noticed Pink staring at her and glared daggers right back at her. Instead of shrinking away like most people do, Pink smiled back her without a care in the world.

  
  


“Blue, what’s her name?”

  
  


“People call her Yellow. Her real name is a topic of conversation in many parties.” Blue ate the grapes, unconcerned with Pink’s curiosity.

  
  


“Aren’t our name a topic of many conversations?” The pink haired woman gave her girlfriend a questioning look. If there wasn’t day where someone asked Pink her real name, it was growing rather tiresome.

  
  


“ Touché.”

  
  


“Let’s go talk to her!” Grabbing her girlfriend's hand, Pink drag the white-haired women to the bench that Yellow was currently occupying. For a person known for hating everything, Yellow was certainly enjoying the weather.

  
  


“Hello, my name is Pink, and this is Blue.”

  
  


“And I am uninterested with whatever it is you are about to do.” Yellow went back to eating, hoping that these newly found pests would go away. They didn’t.

  
  


“You know I am starting to see why others don’t take to you. Despite the hair color, you are not a warm person.” Blue sat on the bench completely ignoring Yellow’s stare, she was curious to see how this would play out.

  
  


“The same can be said for you too, Ms. Blue Goddess. If my memory serves correctly you are a recluse. What are you doing outside your dungeon?” Yellow didn’t know she bothered with these two. She could have left, found a new spot, but she stayed.

  
  


“That would be my handy work. Blue just needed to meet someone worthwhile.” Pink smiled at her girlfriend, happy that she met the women when she did.

  
  


“How quaint.” The blonde rolled her eyes to the couple sitting beside her, their love was making her queasy. She vowed never to eat outside again.

  
  


“You know what you need? Friends. Blue, we are her friends now.” 

 

Yellow laughed, she laughed right in Pink’s face. To think that she would allow these pest to be her friends. If this was a joke it was the best she had ever heard. Yet when she finally stopped laughing she noticed that Pink had a fire in her eyes. 

  
  


“Oh, you were serious.”

  
  


Pink nodded while Blue twirled a piece of her hair, the former seemed oblivious to the world. Instead of answering Yellow just left, she would give it a day before the pink one gave up. 

__

_ “I’ll just eat in the office like I usually do, I doubt I will see them again. _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Over the next few weeks, Yellow couldn’t seem to get rid of her latest annoyance. Everyday Pink would find her, no matter where she tried to hide. Pink and Blue would make most of the conversation while Yellow read over some papers. As strong as she was Yellow broke a few times and joined the two in their talks. As the months wore on the trio unknowingly created a routine. Every day at 2:15 the trio would meet in Yellow’s office(a gift from the head of the business program) and talk about little things here and there. On the weekends the three would meet at Pink’s apartment to marathon movies or to doing school work(Blue never bothered with it), mostly they would speak about the future; what they truly wanted in life. Both Blue and Yellow knew what they wanted after college, they were both ambitious women. What was truly surprising to learn that Pink did not know what she truly wanted. For the most put together person, she was the one that was truly lost.

  
  


“If you love helping people so much then help me in the future. My business can use you, both of you.” Yellow’s voice was soft, gentle almost. 

  
  


Pink was shocked, she thought the blonde at caught a cold or worse the flu. When she realized that Yellow meant all that she said, Pink had only one thing to say. “Of course Yellow, anything for you.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Later that night Blue was feeling rather ravenous and decided that Pink was the only thing that could satisfy her. Now the two laid in the afterglow of their love, feeling sated and spent. Pink’s mind, however, was still reeling from her talk with Yellow. There was something there, something that Pink thought was reserved only for Blue.

  
  


“Blue?” Pink played with the stray strands of white hair. If she kept her thoughts to herself the pink haired women was certain that she would drown in them.

  
  


“Yes?” 

  
  


“How do you feel about Yellow?”

  
  


Blue took a moment to think about the question presented to her. In the time that she had spent in Yellow’s company, there was a multitude of things she had learned and experienced. She didn’t want Pink to think that she was attracted to her. 

  
  


“She is like a diamond, beautiful yet at the same time hard. It was surprising to see how close we have grown as friends. Why do you ask?”

  
  


“In a way, I feel the same as you….but at the same time, I feel like it’s something more. That we can be something more. What do you feel about polyamorous relationships?” Pink felt her stomach churn as she asked the question. It was never a possibility for her, or better yet she didn’t know that she would fall for more than one person.

  
  


“I believe that it is possible. I think that if one did find themselves in a such a situation, then they are truly fortunate.”

  
  


Pink abandon the hair of her blue goddess, choosing to rest her head on Blue’s chest. “Do..do you think that Yellow would want to be with us? Would you want her to be with us?”

  
  


“It would take the time to adjust but I would not be adverse to it. I was afraid to admit it earlier but I do feel something for that diamond. Now if she were to feel the same, only time would tell.”

  
  


“Blue, I’m scared.I love you. Please don’t think that I would leave you...I love you.” Pink whispered her words onto Blue’s collar bone afraid of her own emotions.

  
  


“Go to sleep dearest, if things were meant to be then they will be.” Blue always knew what to say even if the answers were vague. Pink found comfort in the open ended ness of her goddess.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Two more months would pass before Pink would finally break. In those months Yellow was gentle with her gestures and actions. The trio laid together for hours at a time, not needing to speak, there was a comfort in the silence. Yellow would even give Blue and Pink a kiss on the cheek before finding some reason to leave the room. It was too much for Pink to handle, she thought maybe that Yellow was just being friendly. So one night while the trio enjoyed their late night cup of wine, Pink asked the question.

  
  


“Yellow, do you love us?” 

  
  


The blonde choked on the wine, shocked by the bluntness of Pink’s question. It would be nearly impossible deny the growing affections that she felt towards her only friends. Yellow could see that is wasn’t easy on Pink, the other women were shaking but blamed it on the cold. Blue leaned in closer as if not to miss a word, her eyes like a cat zoned in on its prey. 

  
  


“What brought this on?” 

  
  


“Please don’t play these business games with me, Yellow, I know you. Blue and I...have feelings for you, we love you. So do you love us?” Pink put down the glass of wine, taking Yellows hands on her own. She felt like she was forcing the other women into a confession and that made her feel sick. If Pink was wrong their friendship would be ruined but if she was right if there was a slim chance that she was. What they could have would be magical.

  
  


“I have to admit that I never saw myself becoming so close to those I considered a pest. Yet here I stand feeling a bit relieved that you two feel the same way. For the first time in my life, something happened that I never planned for.” Yellow pulled Pink in for a hug while motioning Blue to join them.

  
  


“We can make this work, I know we can.”  Pink was ever the optimist, she truly believed that the three of them could weather any storm. They just needed to learn how to navigate this new relationship they found themselves in.

  
  


“If you start to decorate my place in those tacky self-motivating frames I will leave you.” Yellow was serious the other two knew this but laughed nonetheless.

  
  


Yes, they would do just fine.


	6. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little Yellow centric. Also, I am apologizing in advance. I promise they will be happy....eventually.

The funeral was a personal affair. It was just the two remaining diamonds and Rose Quartz. They were the only three people that mattered, everyone else was second rate. As always there were reporters standing in hordes at the grave. They hoped that to catch a glimpse of the mourning diamonds once more. What they weren’t expecting was Yellow to be back to her hold self. The blonde was spewing threats like one took in a breath of air. The lot cleared out in a matter of seconds.

 

 

In this time the two women began to drift apart. Yellow stood at the hotel busying herself with work. She needed to make arrangements to have Rose take over in Pink’s place. Blue, however,  stood at the apartment, packing away certain items. The sorrowful goddess kept herself locked away in the memories, the happier times.

 

 

Rose was a liaison for them both. There were days where she worked with Yellow and there were days that she spent with Blue. It was growing tiresome for her, but she feared what would happen if she left the diamonds to their own devices. Today Rose was with Yellow at the office helping with the future plans for the kindergarten. When she neared Pink’s former office, she heard something she shouldn’t have. 

 

 

“Fuck it all! Give her back, please just give her back…..I don’t think I can be what she needs.”

 

 

Rose thought about leaving then, to give Yellow her time. But then she thought better of it. Yellow needed to leave the office, to be with Blue. Maybe together they could heal.

 

 

“My Diamond, I have a draft of the proposal that Pink was working on.” Placing the papers on the desk, Rose idled in the office. She didn’t know how to put her thoughts into words. The last thing Rose wanted was to anger Yellow.

 

 

“What can I do for you Rose?”

 

 

“I doubt Blue has eaten at all today. Please go see her, there is nothing left to do in the office today.”

 

 

“She needs to stop doing this, it will be the end of her.” Leaving the office in capable hands of Rose Quartz, Yellow left to make sure her wife didn’t starve. 

_ I’m taking her home tomorrow. We’ve need a break from this place. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Outside the apartment door, neighbors could hear the sound of Blue’s voice. She was singing. It was an old lullaby that her parents had sung to her back home. Once when Pink was sick, Blue sang to her. Pink fell in love with that song, she would have any and every excuse just so Blue can sing it again. Blue was so caught up in her song that she never heard the door open, or see Yellow walk in.

 

 

“Blue, darling, I’m home.”

 

“Oh Yellow, I didn’t hear you come in.” Blue had been looking through photo albums while she sang. This was one of the last things to be packed away, everything else was put neatly in a box.

 

 

“Your voice is as beautiful as always. Now come and eat, please. And don’t lie and say that you have, I know better.” Yellow set the table with some of Blue’s favorite food. The white-haired women loved Thai food beyond reason.

 

 

When Blue saw the spread before she smiled. For the first time since they got the news of Pink’s death, Blue gave Yellow a tired smile and a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

“Oh, Yellow, how thoughtful of you. I know Thai food isn’t your favorite.”

 

 

With a wave of her hand, Yellow dismissed the thought, “It’s your favorite….and I crave it...from time to time.”

 

 

The two enjoyed dinner, they talked about little things here and there. There was talk about the company, Rose’s promotion would be quick and without ceremony. It was something that they all agreed. They even joked for the first time in weeks. But all good things had to come to an end. Yellow had to bring the topic of conversation to something they had been avoiding.

 

 

“Blue, we have to go back. The more we stay here the more we risk losing ourselves.”

 

 

Blue didn’t speak for what seemed like forever. Yellow was right, they needed to leave, but she couldn’t bring herself to agree.

 

 

“Are we selling the apartment?”

 

 

“No.” Yellow’s eyes held such a fire that Blue believed that her wife could bring an entire army to heel. “We’re going to take her clothes and some other things, but this is our home.”

 

 

“Okay….Okay.”

 

 

Yellow didn’t go back to the hotel that night, she decided to stay in the apartment one last time. She looked at the photo’s the Pink had scattered all about her bedroom. They were the only ones Blue couldn’t bring herself to pack. In all those pictures Pink was the center, she was able to make anyone feel good about themselves. She was the complete opposite of Yellow, who only knew how to tear people down. Yellow would give anything to go back to those days, when they were all happy. The blonde began to wonder is she and Blue would ever recover, if they could find a way to be happy again.

 

 

_ Pink made us all happy, if….if I can be more like her then Blue will be happy again. _

 

 

“Yellow, come to bed. I’ll even brush your hair.” Blue spoke in a sing-song that brought Yellow out of her own head and smile.

 

 

“I have come to the decision that I will be buying Thai food for the foreseeable future. Maybe I might even learn to cook it.”

 

 

“Please don’t your cooking in itself is a crime.”

 

 

Yellow threw herself at Blue as payback for her earlier comment. “How dare you. My offering to cook is better than any other show of affection….it’s better than sex.”

 

 

Blue ran her fingers threw Yellows hair, her laughter filling the room for the first time since Pink’s passing. “If you say so my love if you say so.”

 

 

~~~~~HomeWorld Office: 2 Months Later~~~~~

 

 

Two months into Pink’s death and Yellow had given herself completely to the investigation and to the company. She had forgotten the promise she had made herself back in the apartment all those nights ago. Whenever she found herself with free time she would give Garnet any resources that she thought were fit for the ongoing investigation. Yellow found herself returning home late into the night, Blue had stopped waiting for her after the third week. With all that she was doing to help find the killer Yellow still found herself  trying to bargain with a higher power. The end of each day would always be the same. She would have her face buried in her hands and would mutter the same thing over and over again.

 

 

“Please give her back. I’ll go anything just give her back.”

 

 

Tonight was no different.

 

 

When she finally reached home Blue was nowhere to be been, Yellow just assumed that she had gone to bed. Yet she had this nagging feeling to check on her wife anyway. Opening the door Yellow expected to find the sleeping form of Blue but instead, she was greeted by an empty room. The blonde felt her heart stop. If had lost Blue then she would truly be all alone.

 

 

Pulling out her phone, Yellow was ready to place a call to Garnet, with the assumption that the killer had come for all of them. Her phone screen showed several missed calls and voicemails from Rose. Yellow felt her fear turn into anger, she knew where Blue was, it wouldn’t be the first time she has done this. 

 

 

_ “My Diamond” _

 

 

“She went back didn’t she?”

 

 

_ “Yes, she came in this morning. She’s been at the beach most of the day.” _

 

 

Yellow mumbled her thanks and hung up. She sat on Blue’s bed wondering what to do next. She could get on a plane and be in Beach City within the hour, but there was a budgets meeting in the morning and she couldn’t afford to miss it. Blue had already missed several meetings already, if Yellow wasn’t there partners would being pulling out from the company. There was another course of action that the blonde could take. She could have Blue brought home, it wouldn’t be the first time Yellow thought about doing this. Her fingers hovered over the call button,Blue would hate her if she did this.

 

 

_ What’s to say that she doesn’t hate me now? _

 

 

Making up her mind she called the only person who would do what she asked without question.

 

 

_ I wish you were here Pink, none of this would be happening if you were here. _

 

 

~~~~~Beach City: That Same Night~~~~~

 

 

Blue sat close to the shore, letting the remnants of the waves tickle her feet. There was a time when the three of them would visit Beach City. Be it to escape the chaos that was the corporate world or just to relax. Those days felt like they happened a lifetime ago, all those good memories, washed away with the waves. Blue didn’t bother with work, she left it all to her assistant Holy-Blue. What was the point of a future without the three of them together?

 

 

“I miss you my love. We are falling apart without you. Yellow, she isn’t the same anymore, she rarely comes home. I’m scared, Pink. I said I would never leave her but what of she leaves me? I don’t think I can do this by myself.”  Blue started to cry again as the wind picked up. It seemed the the world around her felt Blue’s grief. Holding her scarf closer to her face Blue cried harder, afraid of what the future held.

 

 

“My Diamond.” Jasper had stood several feet away, wanting to give Blue has much privacy as she could. The body guard wasn’t the only one that loved Pink, she knew the importance of letting one grieve. But she also promised Yellow that she wouldn’t let anything happen to the mourning women on the beach.

 

 

“She sent you, didn’t she? Too busy to make the visit herself.”  Blue didn’t bother to look at the other women. She knew Jasper wouldn’t leave her side, she was stuck with the guard.

 

“She said she’ll come in the morning. We can stay here a bit more if you like.”

 

 

The two went back to watching the water. No one spoke a word, there wasn’t much to say. But they both knew that hell would break loose in the morning.

 

 

~~~~~Beach City: The Following Morning~~~~~

 

 

Blue sat on a chair close to the window. It was raining, just like the day that she and Pink had met. Now she waited for another to come step through her door. The white-haired women could hear her wife on the other side of the door, someone was unhappy about today’s meeting.

 

 

_ I wonder if she went? I doubt it, it is far too early for her to be here if she did. _

 

 

“I don’t care! You came to us, begging for help when you and yours hit rock bottom. So don’t act like you are high and mighty when you are nothing but a ant beneath my heel.” Yellow placed her belongings on the counter, thinking about what to say. Whenever they were here it was the same thing all the time. One was stuck in the past while the other burned a path to the future. All the things that had drawn them together were being lost along the way. 

 

 

“Weren’t you just here?” As always Yellow took the straightforward approach. Her bluntness caused the sad goddess to wince.

 

 

“This place was her’s, this is where we lost her.” Blue looked around the apartment, it no longer felt like a home. It was hollow and lifeless, there was no life in this place.

 

 

“This place is empty, there is no one waiting for us here.” Yellow let her hand rest on the wall, the way she hesitated made it seem that it was painful. In a sense it was painful, being in that place again. Why was it hard for Blue to see this?

 

 

“Is that how you see it? How you see us? That there is nothing left?”

 

 

“Of course not. You know I-”

 

“Don’t you dare lie to me Yellow!” Blue screamed at the blonde, Blue never raised her voice. She had knocked over the chair when she stood. The sound of the chair falling along with the thunder startled Yellow. The powerful women took a step back, her senses were being over loaded “All those late nights at the office. Coming home just to leave again. Do not play games with me. Just tell me who are they.” 

 

 

“Who..” Yellow felt like she had been splashed with water, her thoughts were going faster than she could speak. All that she had done since the funeral had been for the betterment of Blue, for their future together. The thought was so absurd that in the end, Yellow ended up laughing.

 

 

“Are my feelings a joke to you?” Blue’s anger was quickly fading away, giving way to sorrow once again.

 

 

“Of course not. Do you really think I would do that to you, after all, we’ve been together?”

 

 

“How could I know, you are rarely home. Yellow you are more of a ghost than a person.”

 

 

Yellow couldn’t say anything, she didn’t know how to feel. But then again she did. She was angry, couldn’t Blue see what she was doing to herself. The white-haired women was slowly killing herself with her grief. Couldn’t she see what Yellow was giving to make sure she was safe.

 

 

“You’re angry because of me? Shouldn’t I be angry at you? Blue, you’ve left the place that the three of us built together. I seem to be the only one that cared about the future we wanted. You are always off somewhere, never where I need you!” Yellow didn’t notice that during her rant she and Blue had walked towards each other.  They might have been an inch apart physically but mentally there were oceans between them.

 

 

“You don’t think I care? All I’ve done is care! We lost our wife, Yellow! How can you throw yourself back into that place?”

 

 

“At least I don’t allow myself to drown in my own tears.”

 

 

That was the breaking point. Blue smacked Yellow hard across the face. The blonde didn’t bother to stop it, she was just too tired. Neither of them bothered to move themselves, everything felt heavier.

 

 

“Yellow, we are a mess. Look at what I’ve done to you.” Blue started to caress Yellow’s check, a feeble attempt at apologizing.

 

 

“I deserved it, and yes we are a right mess.”  Yellow took Blue’s hand and brought it to her lips, “I don’t know what to do. All I can do….I just want her back.”

 

 

“Oh, darling you aren’t the only one. This hurts so much, no amount of wishing can bring her back.”

 

 

Hours had passed and the two hadn’t left the apartment’s living room. They needed to talk, to each other, to a professional. But both were proud women, they didn’t know how to take the next step. Yellow volunteered to take a few weeks off from the office, to actually let Garnet do her job. Blue said she would make efforts to pull herself from the sea of grief she found herself lost in. Not every memory of Pink had to be painful. These were the steps that they would both take, there was still a chance at saving themselves. Yet with all their talk of being there for eachother they still sat a good foot apart. They wonder if they could truly be saved.

 

 

“I won’t leave you alone again, Blue. We are in this together.” Yellow was the first to bridge the gap and sit beside her wife. She placed her arms around Blue, trying to regain the strength she thought she lost.

 

 

“I make the same promise than my love. I don’t think I can live without you.” Blue gave Yellow a tired smile before the two found themselves drifting off. Everything had been so draining, it was a surprise that they managed to stay awake this long.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Blue woke up some time later to an empty couch and a blanket draped over her body. The apartment smelled like burned food and metal. The white-haired women could only guess that Yellow had attempted to cook something.  The blonde was never one for the culinary arts, so to see her in the kitchen was quite a sight.

 

 

“Damn pans, I thought they were supposed to be non-stick. Why the hell did they stick together like this?” Tossing the pans in the sink, Yellow observed the mess before her. She wanted to make something for Blue, eating out can only suffice for so long.

 

 

“Pink, you were always better at this then I was.”

 

 

“True, but we always appreciate the thought.” Leaving her little hiding spot behind the wall Blue was able to see the entirety of Yellow’s mess. “Goodness.”

 

 

Yellow scratched the back of her head, the embarrassment of being caught was going to be the death of her.

 

 

“What were you trying to make?” Blue stood behind Yellow, her arms wrapped around her wife’s waist. With her chin resting on Yellow’s shoulder, Blue waited for her answer.

 

 

“I was trying to make breakfast.”

 

 

“Yellow, it’s three in the afternoon.”

 

 

Yellow didn’t say anything, Pink was the one who would make breakfast at random times of the day. The trio used to have waffles at least twice a week.

 

 

“It’s what she would have done if she were here...I thought I could…”

 

 

“Yellow, you’re trying to be like her?” Grabbing the blonde’s waist, Blue turned her so that they were face to face.

 

 

Again Yellow said nothing. Since the funeral, she felt her strength waning. She couldn’t be what Blue wanted. Thus the hopeless pleading to a higher power. She wasn’t an easy person to love, and her begging Blue to stay had been purely selfish. 

 

 

“I can’t be what you need. I’m not her, no matter how hard I try I can’t give you what you need.” Yellow couldn’t look at Blue in the eye, she opted for the floor instead.

 

 

“You silly women. I will always love Pink, just like I will always love you. You don’t need to be her. All you have to do is be yourself.” Placing a kiss on the tip of Yellow’s nose, Blue tried to wash away all the doubt. Her accusing Yellow of cheating seemed so childish now. Her wife was trying to give her something that they lost, all out of the fear of not being good enough.

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

 

“Don’t be sorry Yellow, just be here with me.”

 

 

“I think I can do that.”

 

 

They two stood there, the mess long forgotten. They held each other, trying to keep themselves afloat. Yellow, with Blue’s help, might be able to handle her demons. But for Blue, much more would be needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Blue-centric with a bit of garnet to further the story.


	7. Interlude iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its Bellow week on Tumblr and that this fic isn't strictly a bellow diamond fic but it's a major component to the story.  
> So this is my contribution to the fandom.  
> Follow me on Tumblr  
> the1thatwillbesaved.tumblr.com

It was strange at first, navigating this uncharted territory that the trio found themselves in. There were moments where they would stumble over one another, mistakes were made here and there. Was it okay to kiss one and not other? What would happen when the news of the relationship reached the ears of the university? These were the questions that plagued Pink’s mind since the three of them got together.

  
  


Yellow had found a solution to one of their problems. It was the one regarding unwanted attention from their peers or others. To rise above others, that was the answer that Yellow had given them. Once someone spit’s at the love they had found in each other, glare at them as if they were ants at your heel. To make them feel so small when shown something they could only dream of having. Blue agreed, she didn’t feel like she had to answer for who she loved or committed to. Pink was the only one having trouble with this solution. She believed that they explained what the trio felt for each other then others would understand, and leave them be.

  
  


“Pink, your heart is in the right place but it won’t work.” Yellow was reading over a paper that a freshman had emailed to her a day late(poor soul didn’t bother to proofread). Blue was seating next to the standing blonde, resting her chest against Yellow’s chest. Yellow absentmindedly playing with white hair. 

  
  


Yellow’s words aside the scene before Pink was something out of a dream. She loved that the two people she cared for, cared deeply about each other. She took a picture of such a calm and natural moment, vowing to frame it later.

  
  


“Yellow, they’ll just assume that we are doing something horrible if we stay quiet.” 

  
  


“And if we speak out we are doing something just as horrible.” Yellow sighed, “There is just no winning with these people.”

  
  


“Pink, Yellow has a point. We are confident in our feelings to one another. There is no need to explain ourselves to those who won’t listen.” Blue left the comfort that Yellow had offered her to quell the anxiety rising in her pink haired lover. Gently taking Pink’s face in both hands, Blue kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then finally her lips. “If there are others who like us had troubles or fears of being with more than one person then we can help them. But to those who would mock us, belittle us, I say fuck them.” 

  
  


It was odd to hear Blue curse, it was so unlike her. Yellow had no issues singing like a sailor and Pink was known to grow a little frustrated herself, but Blue was calmer and more collected than the two. Yellow winced and Pink just stared at Blue as if she were a ghost. The white-haired women knew that her choice of words would have this effect, it's why she used it. Kissing Pink once more was enough to drive the point home.

  
  


“Okay.” Was the only thing that Pink could bring herself to say.

  
  


Yellow came to both women, handing them a glass of wine before kissing Pink on the cheek. 

“We should go on a vacation.”

  
  


Both Pink and Blue looked at Yellow as if she were sick. The blonde was not known for being so...so sporadic. 

“Yellow are you sick?” Pink placed the back of her hand to the blonde’s forehead, checking for fever.

  
  


“I am perfectly fine, I just think that we need a break from problems that have yet to arise.” Drinking the remaining contents of her cup Yellow tried to glare at her girlfriends but failed miserably. How can she even try to be angry with them all she felt towards them was love.

  
  


“And where will we go? You are always prepared, are you not?” Blue had an eyebrow raised in question, while her face rested in her hand.

  
  


“Why do I have to think of everything? There must be a place you two want to visit. Taking the empty glasses Yellow tried to busy herself in the kitchen. She had tried to be spontaneous and this is where it got her.

  
  


“My, my Pink, it would see that Yellow really is sick. She hasn’t even thought of a destination.” Blue loved to tease Yellow whenever the chance would reveal itself. It wasn’t every day that the Yellow wasn’t without a plan. The white-haired women went into the kitchen and began to poke and tickle the other women. 

  
  


“Wow Blue, you’re right. She must have the flu or something.” Now Pink was in the kitchen, helping Blue make the other women laugh. 

  
  


“I am not” Yellow snickers, “Sick!”

  
  


Pink had hit a spot right beneath the ribs, causing Yellow’s body to go rigid, laughter falling from her lips like rain during a thunderstorm. Yellow seldom laughed, so when she did it was something to be treasured.

  
  


“Enough!” Yellow was struggling to breathe, her attackers were relentless. “Shit, stop….Can’t breath.”

  
  


When the attack finally subsided the three women were on the floor. Yellow acting as the foundation for the other two to rest on.

  
  


“You two are the worst I hope you know that.” Yellow had to spend a good minute trying to catch her breath. She hated that she was brought down by something so childish as being ticklish. 

  
  


“Please, you adore us.” Pink traced circles on Yellows chest, her mind clouded with thoughts. “Beach City.”

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“Yellow asked where we wanted to go, I want to go to Beach City.” 

  
  


“What is so special in Beach City? They are more exotic places we can go to.”

  
  


“On a certain part of the beach is a temple built into the side of a mountain. Scholars gave up on trying to learn it’s origins a long time ago and tourist rarely visit it. It’s so beautiful to see at night.” Pink found herself back at that beach, back when she was a shadow of her former self. Walking along the shore and finding the temple, it had been her saving grace. She longed to see it again.

  
  


“Looks like this temple has a piece of your heart. Should I be jealous?” The look Yellow gave make Pink feel weak in the knees. The blonde had a way of undressing someone with her eyes. Pink loved it when Yellow looked at her or Blue like that. 

  
  


“Of...Of course not Yellow. You and Blue are the only one’s for me.” Pink tried to hide her blush and failed. Both Yellow and Blue noticed they felt their desire flare out in that moment.

  
  


‘Yellow don’t tease. I want to hear more about this temple that stole Pink’s, heart.”

  
  


“You are both horrible! I am going to bed.” Pink picked herself off the floor, giving one last look before heading to the bedroom. It was a look that dared the others to follow.

  
  


“Yellow, I have a feeling that tonight is going to be strenuous.” Gently tugging Yellows chin, Blue captured the blonde's lips in a searing kiss. “Let’s not keep her waiting.”

  
  


~~~~~One Month: One Month Later~~~~~

  
  


Despite being called a city the area was relatively small, it was more like a town. The hotel that the Diamonds found themselves occupying looked like it had seen clients in ages. Everyone knew everyone so the trio became the talk of the town. The people were friendly, Pink was right at home here. She stopped to talk to the locals every now and then, Blue was often dragged into conversations. Yellow spoke only when she needed to, her air of authority made it so that people anticipated her needs. 

  
  


All and all this was the perfect getaway for the now notorious trio. During the last month of the spring semester news of the Diamonds, relationship reached the ears of the university. The gossip had even reached the president of the school, who saw fit to try and rein in his wild students. He had asked them to keep their “affections” to themselves. Yellow was not amused by this at all. The look she gave the president made the man fold into himself, he promised not to interfere in the personal lives of his students again. So the trip to Beach City was much needed indeed.

  
  


“Come on, I’ve waited all day to show this to you!” Pink had ran ahead of Blue and Yellow, eager to show them the temple.

  
  


Blue and Yellow walked hand in hand, they did not feel the need to rush themselves. They had earned this time after all. Yellow had told Blue that looked like she belonged to the ocean, they way she dressed portrayed as much. Dressed in a navy blue crop top and sarong, Blue did look like a woman of the deep.  

 

“Despite looking stunning aren’t you cold?” It was the early stages of summer and this night was particularly cold. The blonde had opted for jeans and a cardigan to keep warm. 

  
  


“No. We are at the beach Yellow, this attire is acceptable….unlike you who wore jeans.”

  
  


The blonde just huffed, she opted for practicality rather than appeal. She was the only one out of the three who wore jeans. Even Pink wore all white shorts.

  
  


“Hurry up, what are you waiting for the world to end!” Pink was by the temple now, aggravated that her counterparts were still ways behind.

  
  


“Please, continue to rush me, it will only make me go slower.” Yellow made a point to take the next step at a snail's pace.

  
  


“Keep playing with me Yellow, I’ll drown you!”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The temple was beautiful, it had left Yellow speechless. Blue was more active in her admirations. She had no trouble walking through the temple, her hands tracing every stone. Pink stood back, watching the reactions of the two most important women in her life. She was glad that she got to share this with them, that they found beauty in it just as she had.

  
  


“I’d knew you’d like it. It’s perfect.” Pink wrapped her arms around Yellows waist, pulling her close. The pink haired women needed to feel someone else pressed against her, grounding her in this moment.

  
  


“I’m glad you brought us here.” Yellow kissed Pink as a show of thanks, she meant it. This place was exactly where they needed to be.

  
  


Blue wanting to bask in the affection led the other to down to the shoreline so that they could watch the stars together.  Yellow sat furthest from the water, not wanting to get her pants wet. Pink leaned against the blonde, not worried about a little water splashing her every now and then. That left Blue closest to the water, her feet constantly being caressed by the receding waves.Pink had to keep hold of Blue lest she goes deeper into the water.

  
  


“Pink, we have to come back.” Blue kissed the corner of Pinks' mouth, “This was incredible.”

  
  


“I’m glad you both liked it, I was afraid it wouldn’t be much.”

  
  


“Perish the thought. All that you have done for us has been wonderful.” Yellow stared at the stars captivated by their beauty. “Let’s come back every summer.”

  
  


“Yes, lets.”


	8. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Blue-centric chapter  
> I've been working on this one for a while now, hope you enjoy.

Garnet was up to her wit’s end in this case. Two months were spent searching for the person that destroyed the two most powerful women she knew. Both she and Pearl had given a good portion of their lives chasing dead end after dead end. At this point Yellow was proving to be more helpful than their own department. Tonight would be no different, or so Garnet had thought. Pearl had come running into the office, arms full of old case files. The look on her face spoke volumes, she had found something.

  
  


“Pearl, I haven’t seen you this excited since meeting that girl of yours.”

  
  


“Yes, well I actually found something useful.” The files contained cases that were never solved. Garnet was a bit confused, how would this help with what they were trying to do?

“Don’t give me that look, all this makes perfect sense. The first murder took place in 2002, the second in 2010 and now Pink Diamond in 2017. They all have the same MO.”

  
  


“But just like this case they were never solved, it’s another dead end.”

  
  


The look on Pearl's face spoke otherwise. There was something that connected the three cases together, more than the murder style. In all the statements gathered in all three cases, there were three that were identical. 

  
  


_ -She was always so kind to me, always stopping to talk, feeding me food from her own home. She was an angel….my angel. _

  
  


Garnet had paid much attention to that statement, the old man that had given it had been one of the unlucky souls in Beach City. Homeless and left on the street, Pink Diamond would have been like an angel to him. She was nothing if not kind and loving to others. Still, for the same words to be said in a span of 15 years, it was to good to be true.

  
  


“Pearl, get Amethyst, we have to find him before it’s too late.”

  
  


~~~~~Homeworld: The Diamond’s Apartment~~~~~

  
  


Yellow was up long before the sun had a chance to wake the world from slumber. This wouldn’t be the first time that the blonde was awake before her wife. Since their confessions at their Beach City apartment a few weeks prior Yellow had found it had to sleep through the night. As promised Yellow had worked fewer hours at the office, going as far as to take days off at a time. She had left a message for Garnet promising to provide support but would leave the investigation to the professionals. Blue was her one and only priority.

  
  


She thought they were getting better, that together they can finally move on. That, she discovered was a fool’s assumption. Blue was so far gone in her grief, that even on good days she still succumbed to tears. The sorrowful goddess saw Pink in everything they did and at every place they went. Even while she slept the past continued to haunt her dreams. Yellow could hear her sniffle as her wife tried to hide her tears. Pulling Blue closer, Yellow placed gentle kisses at the base of her neck, all in a feeble attempt to coax her out of a nightmare.

  
  


“Blue, love it’s alright. You don’t have to hide your tears from me, you can grieve, I’ll be with you always.”

  
  


Turning herself around to face her wife, Blue gently caressed Yellow’s face. Her eyes were puffy and red, “I am sorry Yellow, I keep waking you.”

  
  


“Don’t apologize for that, never say sorry for what you feel.” Wanting actions to speak louder than words Yellow pressed her lips against Blue’s, wanting to show the other women just how much she loved her.

  
  


Blue allowed herself to be lost in Yellow’s touch, for a brief moment the white haired women felt alive again, but it was gone all too soon. Yellow tried to pull away, Blue grabbed onto her shoulders, making it almost impossible to leave.

  
  


“Blue, I doubt morning breath was something you wanted in your face so early in the morning.”

  
  


In response, Blue moved closer until the two fit perfectly against each other. Blue’s head resting just beneath Yellow’s chin. 

“If it’s you it doesn’t matter...as long as it’s you.”

  
  


What could be said in response to that? There were no words that Yellow could use that would properly explain how she felt in that moment. Blue had said something so beautiful, borne from a moment of grief, that shook Yellow’s very being. There was a way to show how much those words meant to her, but it had been so long since the two had shared such intimacy. Yellow would try and at the first signs of Blue’s discomfort or objection she would stop in a heartbeat. All she could do was try. Positioning herself so that she was on top of Blue, Yellow gently took hold of her wife’s chin so that they might be eye to eye.

  
  


“Blue, can I show you….how much you mean to me?”

  
  


Yellow hadn’t felt this nervous since the very first time the trio had gone to bed together. Back then she was afraid that she might have hurt someone. This vulnerability was what she offered Blue, something that had only been given twice before. This was something scarcely given.

  
  


“Can I show you how much I love you?”

  
  


Blue knew what was being offered, the thought of that alone almost brought her to tears. She needed this, both of them did. Blue wanted to feel alive again. The kiss from before brought forth a fire that she thought to have died out with Pink. 

“Yes.”

  
Yellow was slow and gentle, she took her time getting reacquainted with Blue’s body. She was afraid that Blue might break, that she was a piece of fine glass, to be handled with the utmost care. At first, Blue was grateful for the soft touches here and there, but she craved more, needed more. Placing Yellow’s hand over her breast, Blue made sure to squeeze harder.

  
  


“I won’t break Yellow, touch me like you used to.”  _ Like when Pink was here. _

  
  


“Okay.” Yellow reverted back to her former self, becoming more assertive with her ministrations. Biting, nipping all along Blue’s body, leaving various bruises in her wake. Blue was becoming restless, her body squirming under Yellow’s care. She knew what was coming, she hungered for it, wanted it more than anything. For Yellow to take her, to make her undone in ways only the blonde could.

  
  


For the first time in months, Blue’s cries were not for Pink.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Blue woke up again the sun had risen, it’s rays shining past the curtains. Her body ached, reminding her of the earlier morning activity that she and Yellow took part in. It made her smile, knowing that only a few hours ago Yellow had filled her until her body couldn’t take anymore. Blue made a mental note to repay her wife, later on, her performance last night deserved some form of compensation. The white haired women would have stayed in bed if not for the strong smell of coffee if Yellow was good at anything in the kitchen it was making coffee.

  
  


She found Yellow behind the stove facing away from the hallway that led to the bedrooms. The blonde was singing, something that was just as rare as her laugh. The song was familiar to Blue, it was the one Yellow first sang when she told the others that she loved them.

  
  


_ Wise men say...Only fools rush in _

__

_ But I can’t help falling in love with you _

  
  


Yellow didn’t notice that Blue had come out from the room or that she was watching. So the blonde kept singing, putting a bagel in the toaster while she sang.

  
  


_ Should I stay? _

__

_ Would it be a sin? _

  
_ If I can’t help falling in love with you? _

  
  


Blue moved to stand behind her wife, arms wrapping around her waist. 

“I never pegged you as a religious woman.”

  
  


“As if I’d ever step foot in a church, I’d burn.” Kissing Blue good morning, Yellow motioned for Blue to take a seat by the counter.

  
  


“I love it when you sing,” Blue said idly, sipping at her coffee, picking at her food every now and then.

  
  


“And I love you darling, but you have to eat.” Yellow wouldn’t leave until she knew that Blue had eaten something. In all that had happened Blue seemed to be skipping meals on a daily basis. The blonde had taken her promise to heart, Blue came first, everything else was on the back of her mind.

  
  


“Are you going to the office today?”

  
  


“Yes, but only for a few hours at most. I’ll be home before you know it.” Taking the dishes to the sink, Yellow gave Blue one last kiss before heading to the office.

  
  


Left to her own devices Blue busied herself with tidying up the already immaculate apartment. Eventually, she went into the office that Yellow had built into the apartment, to get some of her own work done. Calling her second in command Holly-Blue the two began to tackle the immense task that was the Zoo’s quarterly budget. It was a strenuous task to do over the phone, both women constantly tripped over each other.

  
  


_ “My Diamond, I know that you are going through the motions...but for this ship to run smoothly we need you here.” _

  
  


“I know Holly-Blue….tomorrow, expect me to arrive tomorrow at the usual time.” 

  
  


Holly-Blue was beyond words, as soon as the call ended she began to make preparations for the arrival of Blue Diamond. Things could finally return to a sense of normalcy. But that left Blue free for the entire day, she needed to distract herself lest the memories come for her again. She started to think of Pink, of how Blue would receive a lecture whenever she was caught gazing out the window. She needed to get out the house, clear her mind and get some fresh air. Blue had no destination in mind, she let her body move on it’s own accord. Anything was better than being alone with the memories.

  
  


Before she knew it Blue ended up at a park that the trio would frequent on Pink’s request. The benches didn’t seem comfortable to Blue, she wanted to feel closer to the earth, to be grounded in the moment rather than the past. Seating herself by a tree that had served as shade for many Diamond related outings, Blue prayed for a moment of rest.

  
  


_ Pink, dearest, I love you, I’ll never stop loving you…….please stop haunting me. _

  
  


_ “Oh Blue, can’t you see what you are doing to yourself?” _

  
  


This wouldn’t be the first time that Blue had heard Pink since the incident, there were times when her ghost would appear before the white haired women. It seemed like today was the perfect day for a visit. Pink’s ghost sat beside Blue, leaning slightly on the other women for support. This ghost was the real reason behind Blue’s despair and grief, she could do everything but touch the women she loved. A constant reminder that she was gone.

  
  


“Pink, I can’t, I try and I try each day….I just can’t do it.”

  
  


_ “Sweet, sweet Blue, I love you but I’m not the one trapping you like this.” _

  
  


“I know, I keep bringing you back.” Blue was crying now, “I keep bringing you back, I’m not strong like Yellow..”

  
  


_ “No, Yellow found a way to cope with her grief.”  _ The ghost of Pink took Blue’s hand in her own, the white haired women felt nothing. The gesture was appreciated, however.  _ “She forced herself to work until she had no choice but to come back. But that was killing her, you saw that for yourself.” _

  
  


“I had to intervene, I also thought she was cheating on me.” Blue still couldn’t believe that she had allowed herself to grow so paranoid. She used to think that Pink was the glue that held the trio together. Blue thought that with her gone, Yellow would find someone else, someone that still had that fire and ambition that Blue once had. The thought made her laugh, albeit a weak laugh. “I really have lost my mind.”

  
  


_ “No, you haven’t, you saved her from herself. With you, Yellow will continue to strive but only with you…….Blue you’ve got to tell her, let her help you...please.” _

  
  


Pink’s ghost vanished leaving Blue alone once again. The white haired women was too tired to get up and return home. She would rest in the park for a few moments more before going back to the apartment, no doubt Yellow would send a search party if she was late. 

  
  


“Just a few minutes more.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Blue!”

  
  


                                    “Blue….where are you?”

  
  


Blue woke up to the sight of Yellow running towards her, a look of worry could be seen as plain as day. The sun had long since set and the moon was now in control of the sky, Blue had spent the entire day in the park. Yellow fell to her knees, taking her wife in her arms, she had been searching for Blue since she came home. She was afraid that something bad had happened to her.

  
  


“Blue, I’ve been looking all over for you! You weren’t at the apartment when I got back and I tried calling but you didn’t answer. I thought…..I thought….” Yellow didn’t finish the thought she didn’t need to. Blue knew what her wife was trying to say.

  
  


“I didn’t hear it….I lost track of time, I’m sorry, dearest.” Blue took Yellow’s hand in her own, leading her wife down to the waterfront at the edge of the park. It wasn’t a gorgeous place in the city but to Blue, it was her safe haven.

  
  


“Blue, why did you bring me here?”

  
  


“This is where I would escape to when you and Pink would annoy me,” Blue answered with a smile on her face.

  
  


“I feel the love.” Yellow deadpanned.

  
  


“Don’t be that way Yellow, this is where I would come to calm down, collect my thoughts. But lately, I can’t even do that….I can hear her as clear as day...I can’t do what you did, Yellow.” Blue felt weak, broken, she felt that Yellow would leave her for someone strong willed like herself. Instead of an outburst, she felt strong arms wrap her in another embrace.

  
  


“Blue, I know you are hurting and feel alone. Just know that I’ here, that I won’t leave, I will never leave you. I love you.”

  
  


Blue began to cry in earnest. Yellow’s vow was the first step on Blue’s path to healing. As much as she loved her wife, Blue needed more, she needed to seek a professional.

“I love you too, let’s go home please.”

  
  


Yellow, against her better judgment took Blue home. She wanted to know what prompted Blue to come here in the first place. She wanted to know why all these places made her wife cry out in pain. Yellow would ask those questions on another day, for now, her sole task was to get her wife home.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Back at the apartment Blue had said nothing, she bathed and went to sleep in her own room. She didn’t bother to eat, despite Yellow’s pleas, the white haired women was just too tired. Yellow was surprised, even if Blue was said or even upset she would always sleep with Yellow. It was a comfort to both of them to know that they were close to one another. Something had happened at the park, or better yet something inside Blue broke since loosing Pink. Yellow had been to oblivious to notice it before, she thought the Blue had been going through the motions. That in a matter of time the white haired women would return to her former self, a fool's notion.

When Yellow had tried to talk to Blue she was shut out, something that also took her by surprise.

  
  


“Just for tonight, I need to be alone.”

  
  


“What about what you said in the park? That you hear her wherever you go? Blue we have to talk about this.” Yellow wasn’t one for waiting until the morning when it came to handling a situation. And with Blue she would rather deal with her wife’s anger then to let this fester.

  
  


“Not now Yellow...just telling you….it was too much for me.” 

  
  


Yellow wanted to say more, to do more but thought better of it. Going to her room the blonde grabbed a blanket before returning to Blue’s door. She refused to be far from Blue.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Blue curled into herself wanting to disappear altogether. Telling Yellow at the park made her feel good for a moment, but now the reality set in. Yellow would see her as a weakness, as someone that needed to be sent away. Again Blue was letting her depression cloud her logic. Deep down she knew that Yellow would never go, yet in this moment it was so hard to believe. The white haired women were nothing but a shell of her former self. All she was now was damaged goods.

  
  


_ “Oh Blue, you aren’t damaged, you’re hurting nothing more.”  _ Pink’s ghost was there again, sitting on the bed beside Blue, her eyes trained on the night sky.

  
  


“Why are you here? I wasn’t thinking about you, leave me be!”

  
  


_ “You know that’s not true, I’m not the one doing this. Blue it’s okay to move on...you need to.” _

  
  


Blue was getting angry, how dare this spector, a figment of her imagination tell her to move on. Despite her bravado, Blue knew that Yellow hurting, did Pink appear to her as well? Spewing nonsense like move on, as if it were that easy.

  
  


“Really I never knew it was so simple! To think that the answer to all my pain and suffering was right in front of my face!” With cat like grace, Blue got off the bed, anger being a key motivator.

“How can I move past my grief when the person that did this to you is still out there? How many lives did he ruin? Yellow works herself to the bone trying to find the person who did this to you!”

  
  


As quickly as the anger manifested itself it vanished allowing sorrow take its rightful place.

“While the only thing that I can do is cry until my tears run dry. At the park, you said that I was the one that kept bringing you here, well I’ll be rid of you just the same. Leave me alone Pink, don’t bother to come back!”

  
  


The ghost gave Blue one last smile before disappearing or maybe she was never there, to begin with. Either way, it did not matter, Blue had made her decision. If Yellow could move on with her life then so would Blue, whether she was ready for it or not.

  
  


~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

  
  


Blue was up earlier than usual the following morning, ready to return to her place of work. She didn’t get a chance to tell Yellow about her going to the office, she had already promised Holly-Blue; there was no going back. With her outfit placed neatly on her bed, Blue headed to the shower, wanting to leave before Yellow noticed. What she did not expect was to find her wife on the floor near her bedroom door fast asleep. It was painstakingly sweet to see the lengths the blonde would go to keep her promise.

  
  


_ I love you Yellow, to the end of the Earth and back. _

Kissing her wife good morning, Blue helped her wife to bed before getting ready for the day.

  
  


An hour and a half later Blue Diamond was ready to reclaim her seat at the Zoo. Dressed in her favorite navy blue pencil skirt and white button down, Blue knew that no one would challenge her. Yellow, who was fully awake at the moment was surprised to see Blue dressed that way(not that she didn’t appreciate the visual).

  
  


“Blue, where are you going?”

  
  


“I’m going to the Zoo. What’s it been a month or two? It’s time that I help with the company we made.”

  
  


“Are you sure? I was going to call out today, spend the day with you.” Yellow still needed to more about what happened in the park. She had hoped that a day in would coax the answer out of Blue.

  
  


“Yellow, I know I made you promise to spend less time at the office and I’m grateful that you’ve taken those words to heart. But I haven’t held up my end, so going to the office will be my first step.” Grabbing her keys Blue left Yellow alone in the apartment. She needed to do this, for the both of them. Besides she knew that Jasper would be there waiting for her(on Yellow’s orders)

  
  


_ I will get better...for us! _

  
  


~~~~~The Zoo: Blue Diamond’s Office~~~~~~

  
  


The Zoo was in the next city over that was known for it’s port side restaurants(which Blue loved). Blue was in charge of the company’s import and export, making this port side city and ideal location. The office was in the heart of the city, noticeable to all who passed. Not many in this city knew what the company did, but all had respect for the diamonds.

  
  


When Blue entered her domain for the first time in two months, she was greeted by the sight of her staff standing diligently in the entrance way. Holly-Blue and Jasper were waiting with warm smiles on their faces, the former had a bouquet of flowers in hand. Holly-Blue was honored to work in Blue’s stead but it was an even greater honor to work alongside her once more.

  
  


“My Diamond, everything is just as it should be. Would you like a moment to settle in the office or would you like to hear your itinerary for the day?”

  
  


“The latter please.” Blue took the lead, Holly-Blue and Jasper fell in step beside her. It felt good to be in power again.

  
  


“Excellent choice my Diamond. At ten you meet with department heads, each wanting to wish you a warm welcome and discuss upcoming projects. At 1 you have a meeting with the board of directors. You’ll be free from 2 to 3 but knowing you, you’ll be looking over this quarters spending budget.” Holly-Blue stood outside the Diamond’s office, wishing her well before she went to her office down the hall. Jasper stood outside the door, giving Blue time to herself before they needed to be at their first meeting.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The meeting’s had gone better than expected, her influence was wide reaching and no one dared question. In fact, they all seemed eager to have her back. Jasper was always with her, not matter the floor or conference room the duo found themselves on. Jasper was her ever present protector. The only time the guard was away was when Yellow dropped in for an impromptu lunch date. Before the accident, it was not a strange occurrence to see the Diamond’s visiting each other during their breaks. It was the only time they seemed to have a moment’s piece.

  
  


“Yellow, I wasn’t expecting you.” Try as she might Blue couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Yellow always looked dashing in her suits.

  
  


“Yes dear, I believe that is why some people call it a surprise.” The blonde had gone back to her very unique sense of humor. It made Blue relax a bit.

“You were amazing in those meeting’s those old men didn’t know what hit them.” Yellow went about setting the coffee table with their meal. She had been a part of the board of directors meeting from the Homeworld office. It was always a breathtaking sight to see Blue in action.

  
  


“I don’t understand what they were aiming for, those projections would never have never worked. We would have been bankrupt within the year.” Blue was absentmindedly picking at her food, grateful for the meal and distraction that Yellow brought. She didn’t notice the look on her wife’s face until the silence became unbearable.

“Yellow, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?”

  
  


“No, you’re fine...I just missed you...missed us. I know it’s selfish with everything that’s going on but...I love you.” Yellow did enjoy a day in the office just as much as she enjoyed Blue taking control of the Zoo again.

  
  


For a while Blue didn’t say anything, she had liked the word that was done today. She looked forward to spending another day here as well, yet she felt guilty. Was it wrong to go about life when Pink was gone? Should she go back to her grief?

  
  


_ “Tell her the truth Blue, it will make you feel better.”  _ Pink’s voice could be heard as a whisper near Blue’s ear but the ghost was nowhere to be seen. The voice was right, she needed help they both did.

  
  


“Yellow, I think we should see someone to talk about what has happened to us.”

  
  


“What brought this on? Was it the day you spent at the park? Will you finally tell me what happened?” 

  
  


With a deep breath Blue centered herself, it was now or never. “Yellow...since Pink’s passing everyday has been my breaking point. I couldn’t function properly, even know it’s a struggle for me. I feel like I can hear her, in my grief I made a ghost of her. We can’t go on like this...we can’t do this on our own.” Blue wasn’t known for her pride, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have any. She wanted to be strong, to use her own strength to move on, she just couldn’t do it. To ask for help...it made her feel weak.

  
  


“Yesterday at the park you saw her.” Yellow received a nod as a response. She hated the fact that she couldn’t be the one to help Blue. “Okay….Okay”

  
  


Blue was shocked, she wasn’t expecting Yellow to concede so quickly. The blonde hated asking for help, even in college.

  
  


“Blue, you are all I have left. I won’t risk losing you to preserve my pride.” 

  
  


Blue sat beside Yellow, resting her head in the crook of her wife’s neck, arms wrapped around her waist. “I love you Yellow, thank you.”

  
  


~~~~~4 Weeks Later~~~~~

  
  


Yellow had found them the perfect therapist for both herself and Blue. The two met with the doctor every Monday and Wednesday. After their initial visit it was clear the the couple needed more than one session. They discussed a variety of topics(in Yellow’s case there were several discussions), for Blue it was mostly about Pink and the guilt she felt for moving on(with a dash of Yellow on the side). In those short 4 weeks Blue felt herself truly begin to move on. There were setbacks along the way but that was to be expected. Yellow never asked what they talked about in their sessions and for that Blue was grateful. There were some things better left unsaid.

 

Blue also spent more time in the office, she quickly got herself back into a routine. One that she was happy for. For both Diamonds, things were on the mend.  Then one on the night that marked the third month since Pink’s passing they received a phone call in the middle of the night. It was Garnet, and just like that night three months ago she only said one thing.

  
  


“We’ve found him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 3 more chapters left!!!!!!   
> Are you all as excited as I am to see this to the end?


	9. Interlude iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the in-laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone so long!!!!!!!!!  
> We're nearing the end hang in there!!!

It was finally happening. After five beautiful years together they were finally getting married. Pink was beyond happy, this was a dream come true. Blue and Yellow had been such a blessing in her life. Pink still couldn’t believe that she had fallen in love with two beautiful women and that they had loved her in return. As elated as she was her nerves were just as high. Pink had yet to break the news to her parents. Her household had always been a place of acceptance, a safe place when the world was cruel. Would they be as accepting as they always have or would this be the one thing they couldn’t condone? Pink kept playing the worst case scenario over and over again until Blue grabbed her by the shoulders.

  
  
  


Yellow didn’t see what all the trouble was. The blonde was estranged from her parents, not that she would call them that(that would be a kindness). Yellow was a person who did what she liked regardless of the judgment of others. It was the motto that her life was styled after. The blonde could care less for the approval of two random people. But for Pink’s sake, she would go to California and meet the in-laws.

  
  
  


Blue, who had managed to get Pink onto the couch was eager to meet the in-laws. She wanted to meet those who had raised such a carrying women. The white-haired women only had her father and he had been the best friend she had ever had. He had been a navy man sailing off into foreign water always returning with unique souvenirs and stories. But his memory began to fail him, by the time Blue went off to college he could no longer recognize her. It never stopped her from sending him gifts every now and then. 

  
  
  


“I can’t bear the thought of losing to a member of my family, they mean so much to me.”

  
  
  


“I don’t see what the big deal is, you lose two then gain two. Seems like a fair exchange.” Yellow shrugged her shoulder as she sipped her coffee. The math checked out.

  
  
  


Blue didn’t find that comment appropriate at all the look she gave Yellow caused the blonde to hold a hand up in surrender. “Don’t worry darling, I’m sure that they will accept you as they always have.” The white-haired women placed a kiss on Pinks' forehead before heading off into the kitchen to make some tea. She glared at the blonde as she passed by.

  
  
  


“Pink, we are doing this for you and only you. Don’t let your thoughts ruin something beautiful.” For the first time, that evening Yellow had said something that wasn’t an insult or a backhanded compliment.

  
  
  


“Wow Yellow that was profound….Did Blue tell you that?”

  
  
  


“I’ve half a mind to have you sleep in your own room tonight.”

  
  
  


Yellow’s threat was enough to get Pink off the couch and tackle the blonde to the floor, coffee be damned. Pink peppered Yellow’s face and neck with kisses while her hands wandered down to Yellows ribs. The blonde had a secret, something that she would take to her grave.

  
  
  


She was extremely ticklish. 

  
  
  


The only two who knew this were Blue and Pink, the latter was about to exploit that sacred trust.

  
  
  


“Pink.” Yellow couldn’t catch her breath the sensations were too much. She hadn’t laughed this hard since watching the movie “IT”.

  
  
  


“Now what were you saying about sleeping in my own room?” Pink stopped her assault long enough for Yellow to catch her breath and give her reply.

  
  
  


Blue had come running from the kitchen once the sound of shattered glass reached her ears. Seeing as no one was hurt and the only damage done was spilled coffee, Blue resigned herself to watching Yellow’s torture.

  
  


“Blue, aren’t you going to help me?”

Yellow looked at her partner expecting the white-haired women to come to her rescue.

  
  
  


“Nu-uh Yellow that wasn’t what I asked you?” Pinks finger’s gently glided over the blonde's stomach, ready to dish out punishment if need be. “Blue, what do you think we should do with her?”

  
  
  


“Let her sleep by herself. Despite what she says Yellow loves being close to us.” Blue helped Pink to her feet tossing a towel at Yellow as they made their way to the bedroom. “You spilled coffee on the floor.”

  
  
  


“Maybe I wanted to be alone tonight!” Yellow said aloud knowing that her voice could be heard through closed doors. She didn’t want to spend the night all by her lonesome but her pride wouldn’t allow her to say otherwise. Once the floor was clean and Yellow had showered she found herself standing outside of Pink’s room. The blonde could hear them talking just beyond the door. She tried to knock three times but thought better of it. She wouldn’t fold, give them the satisfaction of breaking. Determined to be the stronger of the three Yellow turned to go back to her room.

  
  
  


“For the love of all that is good! Yellow get in here!” 

  
  
  


“Thank God,” Yellow muttered to herself before entering Pinks room, tossing herself onto the bed. She really couldn’t live without them.

  
  
  


~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~

  
  
  


Cali was a bit too warm for Blue’s taste and a little bright. She preferred the rain accompanied by a cool breeze. But it was worth it to see Pink shine in this environment. Yellow didn’t allow the heat to bother her. If anything she looked annoyed that the sun shined so brightly. Every so often the blonde had to fix her hair, the warm breeze proving to be a formidable opponent. Both Blue and Pink took a picture wanting to capture the moment. When Yellow noticed that her partners had become her paparazzi she gave them a warm smile. That too was captured in a photo to be cherished forever.

  
  
  


“Alright, you two enough of that now. We have in-laws to meet.” Yellow ushered everyone into the nearest cab(shooting the cabby a look that made it clear that she was in charge). Yellow had trouble relinquishing her control, it was something she had worked all her life to obtain. This situation, however, was something she had no power over, so she let Pink carry the reigns. This shift in power didn’t go unnoticed by Blue or Pink. It was a major milestone in their relationship but if they were to praise her own it the blonde would deny it. 

  
  
  


The ride to Pink’s childhood home was filled with stories from the pink haired women’s childhood. Little adventures here and there, stories that she didn’t want her parents telling. Pink was a single child, as a result, her parents spoiled her rotten as a child. When it came to school she excelled because she wanted to see the world like her mother did. It was a cute story, one that allowed the three women to meet. Blue said that it was fate and Yellow was inclined to agree. 

  
  
  


Once they reached the house Pinks nerves began to run amuck. It was too late to run back now. 

  
  
  


“Relax love everything will be alright.” Blue gave Pink’s hand a gentle squeeze. Yellow came to stand beside them placing a hand on Pink’s shoulder

  
  
  


“If anything we leave and never speaks to them again.”

  
  
  


“No Yellow, that is what you did.” Blue ended the conversation before Yellow could list the pros of cutting off familial ties.

  
  
  


“Here goes nothing.” Pink didn’t have a chance to knock on the door before it opened. Both parents were waiting with smiles on their faces.

  
  
  


“Hey there Runt, are you going to stand there all day?” Pinks father looked like a dad straight out of those early 90’s sitcoms. He was the iconic father figure.

  
  
  


“Really Robert? That name isn’t as endearing as you think?” Her mother seemed to be a lady of elegance and grace. A complete opposite of her husband but they found a way to compliment each other. Once the hugs and kisses were out of the way it was time to introduce the women that had accompanied their daughter. 

  
  
  


“Runt, who’d you bring with you?” Instead of waiting for an answer Robert herded everyone inside. Both Blue and Yellow felt a bit uncomfortable at the warmth that was radiating off this family. Yellow had been left starved of familial love since she was a child and Blue’s father was no longer capable of recognizing his own daughter.

  
  
  


“Mom, Dad, these are Blue and Yellow. And before you ask their real names are not primary colors. It’s just nicknames from college.” Pink knew that her dad would have a joke about the names, better to save them from the dad jokes now.

  
  
  


“Oh! So you’re the two friends she wrote about!” Pink’s mother Helen took Blue to the kitchen, sitting the white-haired women down before disappearing into another room. 

  
  
  


“Pink wrote about us?”Blue was intrigued she wanted to know what Pink had shared with her parents.

  
  
  


“How many letters did we get Robert?” Helen returned with a box filled with letters and pictures.

  
  


“One too many but wasn’t she dating one of them, hun?” 

  
  
  


Helen handed him one the letters, “Read them I thought she was dating the other one.”

  
  
  


“Well Runt, get ready to die of embarrassment.” Robert put on his reading glasses and began the duty of being ‘that dad’.

  
  
  


_ Since I’ve forced myself into her life things have never been bland. It took some getting used to, for the both of us. She wasn’t used to someone wanting to be around her and I wasn’t used to someone so withdrawn into themselves. But as time went on things have gotten better. She likes going out(to certain places mind you) She talks to me more and shows affection openly. I guess she just needed to see that someone cared enough to take down her walls. She loves the ocean. She’s taken me to the beach three times this month! You should see her face when we get there, it lights up in ways I can’t begin to describe. And when she looks at me….I feel like I’m going to explode. _

  
  
  


“Hm wonder why she loved the water so much.” Robert had always asked the same question but never got an answer. Today would be different.

  
  
  


“My father had a boat many years ago and we’d often take many trips out on the water. He'd teach me about countries that were far out beyond the sea and their customs. On trips that I couldn’t follow, he’d bring back nick-knacks from the places he's visited. He was a sailor and a proud one that that.”

Blue wasn’t sad when she spoke of her father. The times they had before his sickness took him were the best times of her life, it was something she would never forget. Pink and Yellow were beside the white-haired women in an instant, arms wrapped around her.

  
  
  


“He sounds like an amazing man.”

  
  


“He was Robert, he truly was.”

  
  
  


“Wait, then that means that you dated our little girl back then and you’re still together!” Helen was beside herself. To see young love flourish was something she'd only ever read about.

  
  
  


“Could have sworn that the two of you broke up. This letter describes a whole other person.” Robert took another letter and began reading.

  
  
  


_ Have you ever met a person that command the respect of others as soon as they walked into a room? I have and she’s mesmerizing. People know better than to try and trick her. She walks with an air of authority that would make you want to follow her, I know I wanted to. In the beginning, she saw me as a pest, always around when she wanted to be alone. I guess you can say that I’ve worn her down. When she is with there is no demanding respect or a sense of superiority. With me, she gets flustered easy and compliments(that are genuine) are foreign to her. I feel extremely lucky to be the one to see her like this. It takes a lot to trust someone like this. _

  
  
  


“My parents, if you want to call them that taught me to treat others as if they were lesser. That in the long run, it would be a great asset to me, they were right.” Yellow shrugged she didn’t care much for her family. The family that she was about to make would be all that mattered to her.

  
  
  


“Then that means both you dated our little girl?” Robert felt all the pieces fall into place, “Oh”

  
  
  


“Oh, what does that oh mean Robert.” Helen had yet to figure it out.

  
  
  


“Mom, Dad, Blue, and Yellow are my partners…..and we’re getting married.”

The silence that filled the room was enough to make Pink want to run and hide. If Blue and Yellow weren’t with her that might have been her course of action. This was it, this was where she lost her parents forever. Instead, she felt warm arms wrap around her, words of congratulations filled the air. 

  
  
  


“You're not mad? Not going to disown me?”

  
  
  


“Why on earth would we do that? You are the greatest thing that ever happened to us! Do you know how hard it is to find someone to spend the rest of your life with? And you’ve got two beautiful women right behind wanting the very same thing.” Robert held onto his daughter as tears began to fall from his face. 

  
  
  


Pink allowed herself to fall further into her father's embrace. Feeling relief and happiness at the same time. This was what she wanted more than anything. Now they could be one happy family.

  
  
  


“Penelope!” Pink felt her body shake and something cold fall on her face. None of this made sense, she was just with parents and the others. She told them that she was getting married, they were so happy.

  
  
  


                                           “Penelope!”

  
  
  
  


She looked at Yellow, she had never seen her partner so worried before. Blue was right beside her holding an umbrella. That’s when Pink remembered where she was. It made sense that both Blue and Yellow called her by her first time. It was the only way to snap out of the illusion she found herself in. 

  
  
  


“Are you ready to go now?” 

  
  
  


“Yes.” Stepping into the shelter that the umbrella offered the three walked away. Left behind with a banquet of fresh flowers was a single gravestone marked with two names.

  
  
  


_                  In Loving Memory of Robert and Helen, Proud Parents _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, aren't interludes supposed to be happier than the actual chapters. Well, they're supposed to be anyway. I wanted to show Pink, not as the happy one or the one that holds everyone together. But as someone who also experienced a loss but didn't let it dictate her life.  
> Only two more chapters left!!!!!  
> On the plus side, we learn Pink's name!


	10. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys...I know

“Yellow who was that?” Blue had a feeling on who was on the line, no one else would dare call them at this hour. Still, she needed to hear the words, words she’s been anticipating but dreading at the same time.

  
  
  


“It was Garnet….it seems that they found the man responsible,” Yellow spoke with uncertainty, like Blue she has been waiting for this moment for months. Now that it was finally here it seems she has lost her sense of revenge. The phone slipped from limp fingers as Yellow stood there. Things were finally improving, things were starting to feel normal to them, therapy was working. Now it seemed like all that work was about to be lost.

  
  
  


“We have to go Yellow, we have to...for  her.” Blue was already at the closet laying out clothes for the trip. She hadn’t seen Pink’s ghost and the pain seemed to ebb away each day. Now, however, a rage seeped into her blood. Blue wanted to...no she needed to look into the eyes of the person who had hurt them this way. If she was able to do this then she would truly begin to heal.

  
  
  


Yellow still hadn’t moved, her eyes unfocused as they stared off into the distance. She wanted this too, dreamed of it when the days seemed impossible. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to move

  
  
  


“Yellow what are you doing? We have to go.” Blue had to grad her wife out of bed, even then Yellow did not move. Blue was ready to berate her wife for wasting time when it dawned on her. Her wife’s reaction was not like her at all. The news would have sent Yellow into a murderous frenzy. Yellow would have demanded that killer’s life as penance for what he had done. Instead, she could barely form a sentence let alone dress.

  
  
  
  


“Yellow, darling what’s wrong? Why are you acting this way?”

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know, I’ve been looking forward to this. In my mind, I’ve planned it out perfectly down to the last detail. I’d plan on spending the rest of my life ruining the person who took her from us. But I don’t think that’s what Pink would have wanted. What will I do without my….Blue, how do I handle this?”

  
  
  


Blue looked at her wife with a mixture of love and awe. Yellow had always been quick to let her anger get the best of her. To use her silver tongue to deliver the harsh truth in a moments notice. Even in their session, Yellow was quick to put their therapist in their place. But it seemed that the session was paying off. Yellow was being vulnerable, at this moment she did not know how to handle the situation and was asking for help.

  
  
  


_ Her promise to better herself for our sake….I could never have imagined that it would lead to this.  _ Blue took Yellow gently by the hand leading her to the bathroom, “You will do what you have always done to protect this family. You will not back down, you will demand justice for us and forever else that monster has hurt. Then when all is said and done we will go and visit our sweet Penelope and let her know that she has been avenged.”

  
  
  
  


“That sounds...acceptable. Thank you, Blue.” Yellow took Blue in her arms whispering “I love you” before heading off into the shower.   
  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Garnet was not surprised that the Diamonds were the first to arrive, Blue and Yellow were punctual if nothing else. Garnet noticed that the ire in Yellows eyes seemed dim compared to their last meeting. The blonde looked exhausted more than anything else. Blue seemed a bit jumpy, she held onto Yellow with such strength that Garnet was surprised she did not cry out in pain.

  
  
  


“Blue, Yellow, the others will be arriving shortly until then please wait in the conference room.”

  
  
  


“Conference room?. Are we not going to confront the bastard who did this? I don’t plan on having a business meeting with them.” Yellow snapped at the women who had worked the case non-stop. Enraged that Garnet would try and deny them this.

  
  
  


“The person who did this is extremely volatile. We aren’t taking any chances with your safety or anyone else's. You weren’t the only family affected. People have been waiting years for this moment...It would be good to do this together rather than alone.” Garnet left the room tasked with meeting the remaining families.

  
  
  


“We weren’t the only ones but it was only with Pink’s death that they were able to catch him.” The anger that Yellow that lost to her made itself known. The pain that she and Blue went through, that the others were forced to endure for years. It all could have been avoided if someone had done their fucking job properly.

  
  
  


“Those families...how long do you think they have waited? How long would we have waited?” Blue felt horrible for the families that had been suffering all this time.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, well if we are lucky the sick bastard will get the Capital Punishment.” Yellow leaned against the wall, refusing to get comfortable. Even if she wanted to there was no way the blonde could relax.

  
  
  


“Yellow I don’t believe that they do that anymore.”

  
  
  


“I’ll make them.” 

  
  
  
  


The door to the room opened allowing several people to enter. Yellow counted about five families, maybe six. All conveyed varying emotions as they huddled close together, some sitting, others standing. It was a full room in a matter of minutes.

  
  
  


“I won’t waste your time with pleasantries but allow me to warn you. This will not be easy, for any of you. If needed we have licensed psychiatrist on standby.” The lights in the room were dimmed as Garnet turned on the screen at the forefront of the room. 

  
  
  


Blue slipped her hand into Yellows as the image on the screen cleared. There was a man in a cushioned room laughing as he ran into the walls. It looked like he was speaking but the sound seemed to be turned off, Garnet’s attempt to protect those in the room. The man was crazy there was no doubt about it. The way he moved, the feces and god knows what else were smeared against the walls. One word seemed legible, the word angel, the very same word that was used to describe all of his victims.

  
  
  
  


“That sick fuck took our daughter from us!” A man shouted, his outcry led the way for the others all demanding action to taken. 

  
  
  


Yellow and Blue said nothing, they continued to watch, squeezing the other’s hand when things felt overwhelming. It was only later on in the day when the feed was cut that Garnet gave them more information. The man was classified as a John Doe, there were no records to be found on him. He was one that seemed to flee the system but at a high cost. His victims were chosen by those that dared to show him a kindness. No one in the room seemed to care for any of that, they just wanted to know one thing and one thing only. 

  
  
  
  


“Garnet, enough with the report when is that monster going to be put down?” Yellow was being held together by a very tiny thread. She would unleash hell if she heard anything other then her desired answer. Everyone in the room knew that to be a fact, some even wanted it. They knew that Yellow was ruthless, any other day and they might be against it. But today, today was a day to be ruthless.

  
  
  


“Death by lethal injection.”

  
  
  
  


“Good. Blue, we’re going.” Yellow left the others with Garnet, let them question, let them get answers they were better off not knowing. For the Diamonds, it was time to move on.

  
  
  
  


“Yellow, he thought that Pink was an angel,” Blue spoke softly trying to hide the fact that she was crying. 

  
  
  


“She was…”

  
  
  


Despite her efforts to stay strong Blue broke down in tears. Yellow was quick to hold her wife as the tears flowed like a rushing river. Yellow rubbed circles on the small of Blue’s back, saying nothing, simply being. 

  
  
  


“It’s over, it’s finally over Yellow…..So why don’t I feel better?”

  
  
  


“I don’t know Josephine, I really don’t. Maybe because it’s over and it’s time to accept that she is gone.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~!

  
  
  


The sound of the ocean proved to put the minds of the beach’s only occupants at ease. They had been in Beach City a week now and had yet to visit this sacred spot. Some might say that they were still in morning but the truth was simple, they were afraid. Afraid to say goodbye, to move on despite all the work they did to get here. Life, their life was meant to be lived with three, not two, there was no plan for this. They were just making things up as they go, something that for Yellow has never been done, and for Blue, it was something she did not find herself missing. So here they were on their final night ready to end the chapter of one of the most sorrowful parts of their life. But as they stood before the stone they found it hard to get the words out. 

  
  
  


“Penelope, it’s over….that monster has been put down….” Blue wanted to stay strong like Yellow was but couldn’t seem to grasp it.

  
  
  
  


“I’d say that you can rest easy now but knowing you, you’ll probably be worrying about us, Penelope.” Yellow managed to smile knowing that Pink would always worry. “We’ll visit, and we will never forget you but it’s time to accept that fact that you are gone so that we might move on.”

  
  
  


“Yes. We love you, Penelope….So much.” 

  
  
  


As the two walked back hand in hand Yellow could feel that there was something on her wife’s mind, “Josephine, something’s eating you. We can go back if you want.” 

  
  
  


Yellow rarely used Blue’s real name, in fact neither used their given names unless they were in trouble(most cases Yellow was in trouble). So there was always something so scared when they chose to use those names. It was said almost like a prayer, held in the highest respects and filled with love and devotion.

  
  
  


“No, that’s alright….There is something I want to talk to you about once we are home...Cassandra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow-Cassandra  
> Blue-Josephine  
> Pink-Penelope
> 
> Those are their names and in my next piece they will still have those names  
> Only one more to go!!!


	11. Epilouge

~~~~~Five Years Later~~~~~

  
  
  


The beach was the same was it was five years ago, beautiful and serene just like her. They had tried to visit as much as possible but things were different now, they were different. That doesn’t mean that she was forgotten, no, not in the slightest. Whenever they could they spoke of her, of her kindness, of her love. There were even times when words failed to describe who she was. Over the years the little one got curious about the other person that her parents loved. So on her fifth birthday instead of a toy or clothes, a request was made. That was how Blue and Yellow found themselves back on the beach of so many years.

  
  
  


Yellow was nervous, more so than the proposal. The small hand that she held belonged to one of the most important people in her life. She should have done this sooner but how would the little one understand the significance of this place? Would she care now? Looking down at her daughter Yellow felt nothing but pride. In her own way, the little one took after both parents. Her hair was dark like Blue before dying it, yet she kept it cut short to take after Yellow.

  
  
  


Blue noticed Yellow looking at their daughter with such love and adoration. Yellow was so worried when the little one was born, she feared that she would make a horrible mother. But as soon as she held that little girl all the fear seemed to vanish, it was the best day in Blue’s life.

  
  
  


“Mama!” The little girl tugged at Blue’s hand, “Are we there yet?”

  
  
  


“Soon my darling we are nearly there.”

  
  
  


“Are you getting tired? I thought you could handle staying up late?” Yellow squeezed her daughter’s hand, recalling a certain conversation on the flight over.

  
  
  


“I can stay up late Mother! I just wanted to know how far.” The girl gave a small pout.

  
  
  


“Yellow do not tease or we shall have to get our revenge.” Blue had taught her daughter all of Yellows tickle spots. It was a sight to see, the high and mighty Yellow brought down by a mere five-year-old.

  
  
  


“Look we’re here.” Yellow pointed to the stone, eager to change the subject.

The family had arrived at Pinks gravestone, still in its peak condition after all those years. Their daughter said nothing, she let go of her mother’s hands to stand before the stone. In school, the girl was at the top of her class(Yellow would want nothing less), so it was easy to read the words on the stone. But to discern its meaning was something she was not equipped with handling.She turned back to her parents with tears in her eyes.

  
  
  


“Why’d she have to leave?”   
  


  
  
  


That was the one question that the two parents had been dreading. How do they begin to explain the events that took Pink from them to someone so young?

  
  
  
  


“There were things that we could not control, her being gone is one of those things.” Yellow tried her best to explain, wiping the tears from her daughters face in the process.

  
  
  
  


“Talk to her honey, tell her all the things you wanted to.” Blue encouraged.

  
  
  


“Okay…” Taking a deep breath to calm down the girl went back to the gravestone, “Moms have told me about you, so I wanted to tell you about me. I’m the top of my class, I like drawing and singing. Mother sings sometimes and Mama watches. I have a dog and Jasper is my best friend in the whole world!”

  
  
  


The five-year-old continued to ramble about her life, her likes, and dislikes. She continued on for so long she couldn’t remember why she was so sad. But the little one started to get sleepy, dozing off in the midst of her rambles.

  
  
  
  


“We should head back, it seems that someone has reached their limit.”

  
  
  
  


“Agreed, say goodbye love.”

  
  
  
  


“Mhm….goodbye, mom...I wish that I could have met you.” Kissing the gravestone the little girl tried her best to stay awake, “Oh and my favorite color is green!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe its finally over! Man, this was an amazing piece to work on! So much emotion in each chapter that I found myself in need of a break. I plan on writing something else in the near future so keep an eye out for that.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to say thank you, thank you for the support and the love that you all have shown. It means so much to me to see your comments and kudos. So again thank you from the bottom of my angst loving heart.


End file.
